Zero's Betrayal
by CrazyRae01
Summary: What happens when there is a mass murdering assassin on the loose, seemingly destroying random bases? What's wrong when the G-Boys are greeted with an old friend, who has been 'dead' for the past two years? (ch9 redone)
1. The Mission and Appearance of the Prince

CrazyRae: Welcome one and all to my story, Zero's Betrayal. What happens when there is a

mass murdering assassin on the loose, destroying government bases including, OZ, Preventers,

and Alliance Bases? What is up with Quatre suddenly showing up after disappearing two years

ago? Is there more to the real Quatre than the G-Boys know? And what's up with Dr. J? Why is

he scared of the assassin?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE G-BOYS, GUNDAM WING, OR DR.J, though I wish I did.

Yes, Quatre may be a little OCC, but I like him better this way.

Chapter One

Heero Yuy sat in the oval office of Preventers HQ. His dark, chocolate, brown hair fell

into his dark, cold, Persian, blue eyes messily. He wore a pair of black, loose-fitting jeans with

his usual dark, green tank top. His eyes gazed vacantly at the old man in front of him and his

three comrades. He was the infamous Pilot 01, The Perfect Soldier who piloted the Gundam

Wing Zero.

Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02, whose trademark name was none other than Shinigami, was pilot

of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell. His long, light brown hair was pulled into his trademarked

braid that fell just pass his waist. Dark, cobalt, blue eyes were filled with the ever-existent

mischievousness. He wore a pair of black, slightly baggy, jeans and a white tank top that was

covered by a pure, red, button up shirt.

Trowa Barton also known as The Silencer, Pilot 04, piloted the Gundam Heavyarms. His

tan, brown hair still stayed in the strange style, with his bangs hanging over one of his dark,

forest, green eyes. He wore light, blue jean pants with a dark, blue, long-sleeved shirt.

The Solitary Dragon, otherwise known as Wufei Chang, was Pilot 05, and piloted

Natuka. His jet, black hair was slicked back, and pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his

neck. Onyx, black eyes held its usually high amount of pride. He wore loose-fitting, dark, blue

jean pants with a white, button up shirt, which was open and showed off his bare chest.

Yes. There was only the four of them. Quatre Winner, Pilot 04 of the Gundam

Sandrock, had disappeared about two years ago without a word. Everyone missed the

kindhearted, slightly naive blonde whose empathetic, blue eyes could read almost everything a

person felt or thought.

"This is an urgent mission. You must find and capture Zero. This assassin had destroyed

fifty, government bases that have been stationed on Earth and Colonies L1, L2, L3, L4 and L5. It

seems that this assassin is doing it just for fun. The bases have no connection to one another, not

one that we've been able to detect. OZ, Preventers, Alliance. Name the organizations and Zero

has destroyed at least five bases to each organization." Dr. J said.

Dr. J was an aging man. The top of his head was bald, and the hair around this head was

snow white, matching his mustache and beard. Black, lenses from sunglasses covered his eyes.

He was wearing simple khaki, tan pants and a white button up T-Shirt underneath a lab coat.

"So this Zero has been killing random people?" Duo asked aloud, disgust filling every

inch of his body.

"Seemingly, yes. I want you boys to catch Zero before OZ or any other organizations do.

Do you Accept or Decline?" Dr. J asked.

There were four voices saying the same phrase.

"Mission Accepted."

The four nineteen year old boys stood up and walked out of the room, missing the slow

smirk that formed on the old man's lips. His eyes held a glint of revenge.

I will finally get you back for your treason, he thought, Poor Zero. You wont know what

will hit you. This time you wont be able to disappear. This time...you wont resist the

temptation.

He finished his thought, his mind flashing to the tool that would get Zero to snap.

Heero and the boys stepped out of Heero's dark, green jeep. They glanced up at the

Winner Mansion that they have been occupying for the past two years. When Quatre left, so did

his servants, so the boys had taken a liking to the house, and kept it up and running.

The teenagers all sighed inwardly at the thought of the long, forgotten boy. They

wondered how he was. Had he change? Was he even living? Why did he leave? Did he finally

get sick of us? Did he finally get sick of the way we could be deadly one minute and arguing the

next without a second thought?

They slowly entered the house only to stop and pause. The four of them turned to gaze at

the opened door. The looked at each other in realization. Someone was in the house.

They each pulled out their guns and slowly, cautiously entered the house further. That's

when they heard a slightly husky voice speaking to someone.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to find her anywhere. No, she hasn't called me in a month.

Oh...I'm at one of the Winner Mansions right now. Earth." the voice continued the deep

conversation, seeming unaware that this was the house of four of the deadliest people in the

universe.

The boys slowly walked behind the large chair that had faced a window. A loud sigh

came from the person sitting in the chair.

"I don't know. I'm sure she's alright. She's tough. She's not going to die at such a

young age and you should know...." the voice paused, as did the guys.

"Look I'll call you later if I get a call from her. If I don't within the week I'll come

home." the voice whispered.

There was a beep and silence filled the air.

"I've been waiting for you guys." the voice said.

The chair moved back a little bit as the figure stood up and turned around. As soon as he

did, the group gasped.

Standing there, in front of them, was Quatre Winner. His hair was still the messy, blonde

it was. His eyes seemed to hold a little bit of sorrow and regret, but still seemed to hold the

innocence he was known for. He wore a pair of simple, tan, khaki pants with a red, half-

turtleneck sweater. A soft, sad smile tainted his lips.

"QUATRE! WHERE IN SHINIGAMI'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?" Duo yelled,

being the first to react at anything.

Quatre blushed softly before his eyes gained a stronger glint of sorrow. He looked down

at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I had an urgent message from an old friend of mine. I was so worried that I

left. I wanted to come back, but...things happened." he trailed off, his hands were clenched into

fists.

They guys noticed his eyes were filled with pain and seemed to be holding back tears.

Slowly they disappeared as he looked up at the ceiling and around with a soft, smile on his lips.

"I see you kept my favorite house up and running. I figured you guys would've forgotten

about me." he sighed.

"Why would we forget about you?" Duo asked, his eyes filled with hurt at feeling that he

would think that.

"I always felt like I held you guys back. I felt weaker than you guys. I felt like I always

got in the way of our battles. I thought I had only interfered with my kindness, when it wasn't

needed. That's one reason why I stayed to help them." he trailed off again.

The four guys stood in shock at the bluntness of him. Physically he may not have

changed, but mentally he seemed to be different.

"You never got in the way Winner. You actually stopped us from killing each other.

You were the only feeling of security and innocence that we had lost during the war, yet you

kept yours." Wufei surprisingly stated.

Quatre gazed at the ground then looked back up.

"So we are still friends?" he questioned.

"OF COURSE WE ARE FRIENDS!" Duo cried out, flinging an arm around his

shoulders.

The three silent guys nodded in agreement.

"WOOHOO! This can be like old times. We can stay up all night, annoying the crap out

of Wu-man and Hee-chan." Duo chattered on.

Quatre's eyes saddened again.

"As great as it would be. I'm only staying for a week. I need to get back home. The

others are going to be angry. Especially if I come back empty handedly." he sighed.

Duo: "Home?"

Trowa: "Angry?"

Wufei: "Others?"

Heero: "Empty handed?"

The four boys asked curiously. Quatre again looked down.

"Sorry. I know I hurt you guys, but I'm wrapped in so much fighting I can't get out. I've

been living on Colony L7. I left trying to find a friend who left on a suicidal mission without a

word. The others are my friends up there. There nice people. They are like you guys...yet

different. I wasn't suppose to leave, but I told them I would anyways. So if I don't find my

friend soon, I'm in trouble." he said, sighing at the thought of what the others will do.

Quatre shook his head and smiled.

"Why don't we get some sleep? We'll catch up in the morning." he suggested.

The guys nodded hesitantly.

He's hiding something from us, Heero thought, and I will find out. No one shows up

after missing for two years.

The guys went to their rooms and laid down. Each went to sleep with heavy thoughts in

their minds.

Far away, standing outside of a burning base stood a figure. Short, quicksilver hair

stopped just above dark, crimson red eyes which held sorrow and slight regret. Blood stained

her fingers, cheek as well as cuts tattered loose-fitting, Chinese, fighting robes. The robes were

a pure black, a large, oversized Z was on the back in a blood, red color.

I'm sorry, the figure thought, I'm sorry. Zero has returned and will take no prisoners.

The though left the figure's mind as he collapsed on the ground after walking into the

shelter of a thick forest. He laid there, letting the screams fill his mind, a smile ran over his lips.

"Payback is a bitch, and so am I." he whispered, before drifting into his subconscious.


	2. A Changed Quatre and A Found Raven

CrazyRae: hehehe.......... welcome back to another exciting chapter of Zero's Betrayal. (A.N. "yeah right" yelled in background)

CR: I realized my mistake. I put Trowa as 04, but i meant 03. hehehe...i'm a little slow. Well. Enjoy

Disclaimer: No i still don't own Gundam Wing, only the story's plot is mine originally, and so are the up and coming Characters.

Chapter Two

The morning came and everyone but Quatre was down in the dining room, waiting for the blonde to enter. They were all curious as to what happened to him. Their thoughts were cut off by laughter, which filled the room. They heard the front door slam shut.

Quatre walked in the room wearing dark, blue jogging suit, a red stripe ran up the sides of the outfit. His eyes were filled with laughter and his hair was matted down by heavy beads of sweat. In his hand he held a cell phone, which was placed at his right ear.

"Are you serious? Jacarei actually did that to him?" he asked the person on the other line, before burst out in laughter.

"I'm...going..to go. T...talk to y...you later." Quatre stuttered out between fits of laughter.

He pressed a button and looked up at the guys, a smile formed on his lips.

"You guys are all up early? Even Duo?" Quatre teased.

Duo blew him a raspberry as Wufei smirked to himself.

"So what have you guys been up to?" he asked the group.

The guys looked at each other cautiously. Quatre noticed the awkward silence and sighed.

"Don't tell me they haven't given you a break from fighting? Sometimes I'm glad I don't work there anymore." he whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Duo huffed out.

Quatre sighed.

"The day I received the phone call, was the day I resigned from Preventers. I couldn't handle it. I felt as though you all were far more superior than me, so I left. I enjoy the work I do know. I get vacation time. I'm not always in the midst of battle. I'm able to loosen up a lot. Of course this didn't go over well with Dr. J. When I told him where I was going to work, he called me a traitor, so I left for that too. Although I missed you guys, I wouldn't have changed anything I did." his speech came to a finish.

"Where do you work?" Heero asked.

"On Colony L7. I work for Galaxy Corp. My boss, Raven, had stationed me as head advisor. So I'm actually making the money that I have, instead of inheriting it." Quatre said with pride.

"So what else do you do on Colony L7?" Duo asked.

"I go out every Friday night with my co-workers, to a place called Ruby's Spot. It a lot of fun. Saturdays we sometimes go to the park to do something. Sundays I go out with Lin. Mondays are my personal-leave day. Tuesday through Friday I work. Sometimes I'll go in Monday for the heck of it." Quatre answered.

"Lin?" Trowa, Duo and Wufei questioned.

Quatre blushed softly.

"Oh. She's my girlfriend. She's extremely kind, and loving. Yet, you push her buttons she knows how to get even." Quatre said, shuddering at the thought.

"So who are you here to find?" Wufei asked.

".........Raven." was the only word that left him mouth.

"Why did you leave?" Heero inquired curiously.

Quatre's eyes dimmed to a dark, blue. Sorrow filled every inch of his body as it slowly slouched at the thought.

"Raven and I grew up together when we were in our early teens. Raven had an older brother who was extremely protective of us. The day I received that phone call was the day he died. No one knows how. No one but Raven, but no words ever leave that mouth. I left immediately. At that moment, I didn't care what you guy's thought." he said.

Duo was about to ask something when an unfamiliar voice rang throughout the mansion, causing four of the guys to pull out their guns.

"HUNNY! I'M HOME!" the voice cried out.

Footsteps entered the room and in front of them stood a teenage girl. Her long, jet black hair was pulled into two, braided buns on either side of her head. Silver could be seen throughout the buns. Dark, sapphire, blue eyes gazed at the four armed boys with amusement. She wore a pair of baggy, black-grey-white, army fatigue style pants that had multiple pockets with a black, tight, wife-beater type tank top. Black, fingerless gloves and black combat boots finished the outfit, and matched with the black, bandana that was wrapped around her hairline. On top of the bandana was a pair of black, sunglasses.

Heero, on closer observation, noticed a scar around the corner of her left eye. She wore a silver, chain bracelet on her right wrist. Hanging from her neck was a set of dog tags. Around her left, upper arm looked to be a tattoo of words, which wrapped around her arm, going down, but never connected.

"Ok? Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you guys actually going to shoot me?" her icy, tinted voice teased.

Heero growled and focused on her.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" he demanded.

"Oh. My name is Raven Tenshi. I work for no one but myself. I am owner of Galaxy Corp. which is stationed on Colony L7, sir." she answered, her posture straight, and her giving a mocking salute.

"You're Quatre's boss?" Duo blurted out.

A single, black, thin eyebrow rose gracefully in a questioning manner. She turned her eyes on the blonde boy.

"Yeah. You can say that. So Q, tell me how much you've missed me." she teased.

The blond had been quiet and his eyes gazed intensely at her before something snapped.

"WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU AND I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING. WHAT THE HELL GOT IN YOUR HEAD TO GO FOR A JOB LIKE THAT!" he yelled.

The raven haired beauty grinned.

"I love you too. Actually the thing that got in my head was probably the fact that it was a purple chip I was going to get, plus some important info that will help us win." she replied, her grin dropping, as her voice became less soft, and more stone cold.

Quatre sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still have the right to worry. A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!" he cried out.

The four other boys gazed at him in shock. The girl however turned her back to him, and smiled at them.

"Hello. You guys must be the pilots Q told us so much about. It's a pleasure meeting you." she said, extending her hand out for a handshake.

A gun was positioned to her forehead and the safety went off. Heero glared coldly at her, only for her to glare back, ten fold. He was slightly shocked but that emotion was quickly shot and burned to pieces.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

Her eyes flashed a quick gold, that caused Heero to think it was just the light playing with his non-existent imagination, before turning into a dark, blue-violet. In a quick flash the gun was kicked from his hand and repositioned to his forehead, the safety still off.

"Don't push your luck Soldier-Boy. You are not worth my time anymore." she stated, her voice in a complete monotone.

"Rae, check yourself." Quatre instructed.

Her eyes dimmed to the dark, sapphire color they were originally before she dropped the gun. It collapsed to the tile floor with a loud clank. She shivered to herself.

"Sorry Q. I didn't mean to threaten your friends. Especially one that doesn't listen." she paused, turning to look at Heero.

"I had told you, Q told us all about his friends. I just happen to do a full background check. So Q, you can tell Lia, she's not the only hacker in the company." she answered, her voice dropped of its monotone.

Quatre shook his head at the sudden change of personality. Duo broke the silence with a large grin.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!" he yelled.

He was instantly hit in the back of the head, causing Raven to burst out into laughter at the image.

CR: hehehe. Hope you enjoyed. This is CrazyRae, signing off for tonight. R&R


	3. Record Dash and a Day at the Beach

CrazyRar: Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed. I'm surprised it even received a review.

RikoRishodeathangeloflight: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm surprised that my character Zero is a hit.

French Silk: Thank you. I'm pleased that you enjoyed my story.

CR: Now don't let me stop you. Enjoy my third chapter to Zero's Betrayal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the G-Boys, but i do own Raven, Qautre's OCCness, and Zero.

Chapter Three

The morning came again and everyone was sleeping. Well everyone but a certain girl. She stood outside of her balcony, eyes gazing at the blood, red sunrise. Her eyes glazed over with thought.

Q seems to enjoy living with these friends of his, she thought, I feel bad for having him leave them behind.

She walked back into her room and headed straight for her closet. She changed into a black jogging suit with a blue stripe on the sides. She threw on a pair of black, sneakers and threw her long hair into a thick braid down her back.

She walked out of her room only to see another figure down the hall. She ran up and smacked the familiar blonde in the back of the head and continued running.

"Hey!" a whispered cry sounded off the walls.

He chased after her as she ran out of the front doors of the house. Unaware of the pair of eyes that followed them.

He seems to live more with her, the figure thought, He doesn't seem to try and make everyone happy. But there is something about her I don't trust.

As the morning came, everyone started to wake up. A loud cry was heard as the front doors swung open and Raven ran in, laughter filling her eyes. The guys were confused until Quatre ran in the room, covered in trash, soaked and muddy. Duo broke into fits of laughter and Wufei turned a dark red from holding his back. A single smirk laced Trowa and Heero's lips.

Raven dove behind the kitchen table, going the opposite way Quatre went, while trying to catch her.

"Oh come on Q. It was an accident." the girl tried to say but laughter cut in between her words.

"Right that dog 'accidently' escaped his chain?" he cried out, lunging over the table.

Raven let out a yelp and jumped out of the way, repositioning the table between them.

"Why are you mad at me if it 'accidently' escaped its chain?" she asked, holding back her laughter.

"Well it wouldn't be so suspicious if you hadn't been petting the dog." he replied.

"Look on the bright side." she started.

"WHAT BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE TO BE CHASED DOWN BY A DOG, CRASHING INTO A TRASH CAN, TRIPPING INTO THE LAKE AND FALLING ONTO THE DIRT PILE, WHICH CAUSED THAT KID TO CRY AND THAT MOTHER TO HIT ME UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH HER PURSE!" he yelled.

A smirk laced her lips as Wufei and Duo held back their laughter to hear her accuse.

"Well, you just broke the record for the fastest jog through an entire city." she retorted.

Wufei and Duo broke out into heavy fits of laughter, as Quatre let out a cry of anger and lunged over the table. Raven yelped again and ran while turning only to run right into the Perfect Soldier himself.

They both fell to the ground, being caught off balance. She fell on top of him, causing almost all commotion to stop. Their faces were inches from each other, eyes were locked.

Her eyes seem so sad, he thought, but why would she be sad?

Those eyes haven't changed, she thought, They've become worse.

Heero watched as her eyes darkened and she stood up, brushing her clothes off as if touching Heero would infect her with some disease. He glared and stood up.

Suddenly a yelp came out of her mouth as her head was roughly yank backwards. Her eyes met angry, dark blue eyes. She smiled innocently, before wrinkling her nose.

"You stink." was all she said.

Quatre picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The others followed quietly as Quatre carried her towards the pool. Heero and Trowa noticed an evil glint had entered her eyes, as a smirk laced her ruby, red lips.

Quatre was about to throw her into the pool, when she reached down and grabbed his ankles. At the last minute, Quatre was pulled into the pool with her. They surfaced to hear Duo's laughter.

"You know you can't outsmart me. No one can." she teased.

The two friends climbed out of the pool only to hear Duo suggest something.

"Why don't we all go to the beach?" he suggested.

Everyone but Heero and Raven nodded. Quatre turned his gaze on Raven.

"Why not? You love the beach." he stated.

Raven looked down before returning his gaze. She was met with pleading eyes.

"Fine." she sighed out dejectedly.

"I'll go if Soldier-Boy goes." Raven finished.

The guys all looked at Heero. He stood there stone cold. Duo's eyes held a glint.

"If you go I wont tell Relena your new e-mail address." he blurted out.

Heero glared at him in realization. He thought about it and nodded.

Damn, she thought crossly, he was my only way out. Oh well.

Everyone left to their rooms and changed.

Raven was the first one dressed. She was wearing short, black shorts with a white, oversized shirt. Through the shirt could be seen a black, one-piece swimsuit. Black flip-flops adorned her feet. Her sunglasses covered her blue eyes.

The guys wore almost the same thing. Swim trunks, a white shirt, and male flip-flops. Duo's trunks were black, Wufei's trunks was a dark red, Trowa's were a dark green, Heero's was a dark blue and Quatre's was a dark orange.

She forced a fake smile on her lips, receiving a disapproving glance from Quatre.

"Let's go." She said, walking to the garage.

They gazed at the assortment of vehicles. Raven's eyes caught sight of her baby and she let out a squeal. She ran over to a '96, black, Mustang convertible with all tan, leather interior. On the front hood of the car were a pair of pure, blood red eyes painted on it. Metallic, blue swirls were painted on the side panels, making them look like blue flames.

"I haven't been able to ride my baby since I showed up here." she squealed.

She hopped into the drivers' seat and ran her hand over the steering wheel. She stepped out and popped open the trunk. She threw her stuff in it and left it open before sliding back into her seat. The guy's slowly made their way into the car after everything was packed in the trunk. The garage door began opening and Raven revved the engine impatiently. The guys looked at each other only to notice Quatre had just finished putting on his seatbelt.

They were slammed back into the seat as Raven sped out of the garage and down the driveway. She turned quickly as they made it off the driveway and shifted into second as the car began speeding down High St. They got to Main St. only for her to turn left tightly, causing everyone to close their eyes. Everyone but Quatre that is. He sat in the middle of the back seat, bobbing his head to the pounding music.

She laughed at the guys's expressions as she wove in and out of traffic, speeding down Main St. Duo looked as if he was praying, Wufei looked as though he was going to be sick, Trowa and Heero were both glaring at the car, as if they thought it would stop scared of them. Quatre on the other hand was relaxed, he was use to this driving.

They made it to the beach, the guys, but Quatre, stumbled out of the car, trying to get their legs to work. Raven jumped out of her seat and squealed.

"She runs beautifully." she said.

She popped open the trunk and grabbed her stuff. The ride had gotten rid off any fear she had of coming her, but now that they were out of the car, she was back in defensiveness. The guys stood next to her, and gazed at the vast, open ocean.

They all searched for a spot and found one. They put their stuff down and everything was peaceful until Duo opened his mouth.

"Wu-man, check out all of the hot babes." he said, glancing over the many bodies.

Wufei growled in irritation.

"Maxwell I told you not to call me that. My name is WUFEI." he snapped.

"Whatever you say...Wu-man." Duo replied teasingly.

He noticed the familiar glint and jumped up, running towards the water, Wufei chasing after. Quatre followed, not wanting Wufei to drown the poor boy.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE HORMONE DRIVEN BAKA!" Wufei's voice could be heard all over the beach.

"AT LEAST I HAVE EMOTIONS AND HORMONES, UNLIKE YOU AND HEE-CHAN!" Duo yelled.

Heero, who was begin to become agitated, stood up and chased after the braided boy. That left Trowa and Raven alone.

"Hey Trowa. How come you never talk?" she asked, striping down to her swimsuit.

She laid down on her oversized towel. The silent one shrugged.

"Well, I've always wanted to know Q's friends and I've gotten the personalities of the others. I just want to know what you like to do. What's it like being in a circus?" she asked.

"It's ok. My sister is really good at it." was all she got in return.

"Yeah. Your sister is extremely beautiful. I saw a picture of her when everyone was on a picnic a few years back. Trowa, I have a question. You're not angry with me are you?" she asked.

"Depends." Trowa replied.

"Are you angry that Q left to come stay with me?" she asked.

Trowa didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I told Q to go back to you guys, but he wouldn't. He kept saying that I needed some support after Andre died. Andre and I were really close, so I kinda went on the deep end when he died. Q came and stayed for the funeral and the memorial. Then he stayed forever. I never wanted him to. It's too dangerous where we are. Our Colony is on the brink of war with Colony L11. As much as I appreciate his help, I don't want him to be in another war." she explained.

Trowa looked over, he noticed her eyes were glazed over with tears that seemed to never fall.

"So he stayed on his own freewill?" Trowa summed up.

"Everyone has a choice. There are a selected few that can't enter the Colony, and there are a selected few that can't leave the Colony." she replied.

"You're one of the selected few that can't leave." he guessed.

"Yeah. That's why everyone's so worried." she replied.

He nodded. Silence filled the air between them.

"Trowa. Just so you know," she paused, standing up. "I will always be here if you want to talk about anything. I know you and Q were close, and it hurts to think that someone he thinks of as one of his best friends, isn't that comfortable with me around."

She ran off towards the water, leaving Trowa to his thoughts.

She showed up and dove in. The water stung as she surfaced. She held back a wince as she gazed at the four guys who were fighting.

I don't know how long I can keep this facade up, she thought, hopefully we leave before I run out.

"Hey guys what's up?" she greeted.

Water was splashed in her direction. She growled and lunged at Duo, dunking him under water. That began a water fight.

Trowa watched from a distance, her words running through his head.


	4. Appearance of Zero and Quatre's Lie

CrazyRae: Thanks for all of the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Dr. J, the G-Boys, i own only Quatre OCCness, Raven and Zero, and the upcoming characters.

Chapter Four

The day went on and the group began packing everything into the car. Raven climbed back into the drivers' seat as the guys climbed into their spots. Remembering the ride their, there were clicks of seatbelts being placed on. She smirked and sped out of the parking spot.

She wove in and out of traffic when a musical tune filled the car. Raven turned her eyes from the road, and leaned over to the compartment that was in front of Heero. He fought back a blush as he felt the heat of her body. There were gasps from those in back when they realized she hadn't slowed down or anything as she dug around in the compartment. She found the source of the music and sat back up. She sped through a red light and shifted, speeding up.

"Hello?" she answered.

Whoever it was on the other line caused her to slam on the brakes at a light, turn, speed up and turn again into an alleyway. She stopped the car and sat back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her voice and her eyes.

The guys looked at her as she listened to the person.

"Ok. I want you to go to Lily's. You'll be staying there until I return." she said, her voice filled with anger.

"No. I'm not mad at you hunny. I'm mad at him. Just go to Lily's." was all she said before hanging up.

She let out a growl before punching in a number on the dial tones. She put the cell phone to her ear.

"Lily. It's Raven. I know. This isn't the time to argue about where I've been. Andrea is going to be at your house within the hour. She'll explain everything when she gets there. I'll talk to you later." she finished.

She hung up the phone. Growling darkly she reversed the car and sped out of the alleyway. She tossed the silver, cell phone into the road in anger. It broke into pieces as another car ran over it.

Silence fill the car as they pulled into Quatre's garage. She climbed out of the car slammed her door shut and stalked into the house. The guys followed slowly, all but Quatre. He sat there in the car, flinching from whatever emotion was flowing off her body.

They entered the house and noticed it was quiet. No one seemed to be in the living room. Quatre sighed and walked up the stairs and turned down the Rec. Wing. He continued, the guys following silently. The soon found themselves standing in front of a door that read, Gym. Quatre sighed to himself and opened the door, the five of them entering the room silently.

Grunts filled their ears as soon as they walked in. They looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw Raven having a rough go with the punching bag. It looked as though it was about to break from all the abuse. The guys noticed that all her facial features, which were once beautiful, were tainted with anger, hate and pain. They also noticed drops of blood falling onto the mat bellow the punching bag. That's when they each realized she wasn't wearing any gloves and her hands weren't wrapped. She continued punching the bag, each punch seemed to become harder and harder.

Duo walked up and was about to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Duo! Do.." Quatre tried to warn but was too late.

Raven quickly turned around and her fist slammed into Duo's stomach. Her eyes showed no regret in doing so.

"Leave me alone." she breathed out, her voice punctuating every word.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, helping up a wheezing Duo.

Raven glared hardly at him. She turned back, her fists opening, allowing all the blood to pour out of her hands.

"I'm being e-mailed all the information." was all she said.

All five of them were confused.

A beep was heard and all boys, but Quatre, looked up at Heero. He shook his head. His laptop was in his room. They watched Raven walk over to a laptop that sat on the mat. She picked it up and shoved pass Heero and Trowa. The guys stood there, staring at nothing, until the punching bag broke in half. All the sand spilled from the bag. Their eyes widened and they followed her curiously.

Sitting at one of the tables in the kitchen was Raven. Her eyes glared at the screen. Her hands were clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists. She looked up as the boys entered.

"Quatre." she began.

The guys all looked up at her. They had never heard her call him his full name before. Quatre flinched slightly.

"I want you and your friends to identify something for me. You're all soldiers. You should recognize the symbol." she finished.

Her red tainted hand turned the laptop around to face them. They noticed a zoomed in picture of a body. On the right shoulder of a jacket was a familiar symbol, causing all of them to look up at her confused.

"It's a Preventers' Crest. Who is the picture of?" Duo asked.

"I don't care who the person is. I'm more curious on the person they've nearly killed." she replied coldly.

"What happened Raven?" Quatre asked.

"The Colony is going into Defensive Alert, Code Blue. One of these soldiers had broken into CC and tried to kidnap Andrea. Something about a ransom. Nikolai was there and defended her though." she answered, her voice not wavering, but her hands clenched into fists.

"Why would there be Preventers on Colony L7?" Quatre thought aloud.

Raven slammed her hand on the table, snapping them out of their thoughts. She was standing, and her shoulders were shaking with anger.

"We don't have a say in everyone who comes and goes in the Colony unless we are in a Defensive Alert. We haven't been in one for almost a year now. Besides I don't care about that. I want to know why the hell Nikolai is in the hospital because some old man has it out for me." she yelled, confusing four out of five pilots.

"I thought Preventers was an organization built to protecting people. Not hospitalizing and threatening innocent people." she continued, her voice lost of any emotion.

"Why would someone of Preventers have it out for you?" Duo asked.

"Cause that old man is angry with me cause that system I had given him wasn't complete. Or so he says. The components don't match up with what he put it in, but the old bastard doesn't listen." she mumbled to herself.

"System?" Trowa asked.

Quatre's eyes grew a panicked look.

"Raven? You need to snap out of it." Quatre begged.

Her eyes had grown dead, as did her voice. She turned her eyes on Quatre.

"What he did was out of line and you know it. I've let him toy with people long enough. His life....is mine." she stated, her eyes flashed gold like before.

"Please Raven. This isn't going to help anything." he begged.

"No. I'm back. And he's going to die. I don't care what happens, but he's going to die. Siding with the enemy is one thing, but attacking an innocent is way to far. I stood back and allowed him to go far enough without a say. I gave him warnings again and again, and he has yet to heed them. My warnings are done." she continued, her blue-violet eyes flashing silver.

"Come on Raven. I agree, but there has to be another way." he pleaded, the rest of the guys confused at what was going on.

"I SAID NO! HE'S PUSHED TOO FAR AND HE WILL DIE AT MY HANDS!" she yelled, her eyes flashing a quick red.

A flash filled the room, causing the guys to cover their eyes. When it died they looked up, Quatre's eyes held horror.

Standing there, where Raven once stood, was a completely different person. Short, quicksilver colored hair stopped just above pure, crimson red eyes. A black, full body, suit covered her body. A red Z was on her back. Gun holsters were strapped around her thighs. Daggers and throwing knives were hidden in seeming impossible places.

She pulled out a gun and twirled it in her fingers. She stopped it and popped open the cartridge, seeing it full popped it back into the gun. She placed it in the holster and shook her head.

"Quatre. You know I've been needing to do this since I was little. He's done so much, and barely any of it can be undone. He's stolen innocence, humanity, he's the real reason you killed your family. He will die Quatre." her voice said, a soft, deadly monotone had replaced her usual voice.

She disappeared out towards the garage door. They heard the thundering roar of a vehicle. Heero realized that sound as his motorcycle.

"Don't worry. She'll bring it back."Quatre said.

"Who is she going to kill?" Duo asked.

"........." Quatre looked down, unsure.

"Tell us Winner." Wufei demanded.

"Dr. J" he replied softly.

The four boys looked shocked. Heero quickly pointed a gun at Quatre's head.

"Talk." he demanded.

Quatre stayed silent for a while.

"It's simple really. She's been waiting for a while to do this. She's been letting him get away with a lot. This is for revenge." was all he said.

"Who is she?" he demanded.

"You should know." Quatre retorted.

Heero growled, and without a second thought hit him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Quatre fell to the ground.

"We are going after her." was all he said.

The guys nodded.

And I was starting to trust you, three of them thought.

I'm sorry, the unconscious boy thought.

They found a vehicle to their liking and took it. They sped down the street, heading towards the base.

They arrived to see bodies thrown around carelessly. All of them moaned in pain. They noticed that none of the bodies were dead. They followed the unconscious bodies as they entered the base.

A gun shot was heard along with a scream of agony. The guys ran and found themselves at J's office. The door was wide open.

"This is for all the pain you caused people." they heard Raven growl.

Another gunshot was heard, followed by another scream.

They peered inside to see J tied up, and the silver haired Raven sitting on the desk, legs crossed and a smoking gun in hand. The safety went off again.

"That one was for all the people I had to kill for you." she said before shooting again.

The bullet hit his thigh, causing him to scream again.

"That was for putting the damn system in the Gundams." she continued, another shot sounded.

The bullet hit his other thigh. The safety went back off.

"That one was making him forget everything that happened." she growled, followed by another shot.

This bullet hit his left forearm. Safety clicked back off.

"That one was for what you did to him." she growled again, shooting him in the right forearm.

"That one was for sending those soldiers of yours after Andrea, trying to get on my bad side." she spat, disgust filled every inch of her voice.

"Don't blame all this on me Zero. None of this would've happened if you would've given me the right info." J wheezed out.

The guys gained a look of confusion. They heard something drop to the ground which was followed by a choking sound. J, and the chair, was lifted up. Raven, or Zero, had lifted him, and the chair, by gripping Dr. J tightly around the neck. Anger danced in her eyes.

"The system was never meant to be put in the Gundams in the first place. It's your own fault. That system and the components of the Gundam are far from matching." she growled.

"Tell me the correct components." he demanded.

"You're at the wrong end to be demanding something like that." she spat.

Heero had enough and pulled out a gun that held small, tranquillizers. He clicked the safety off.

"No! Heero don't!" Qautre's voice said, appearing out of nowhere, just as the trigger was pulled.

Zero turned around just as the dart hit her in the side of the neck. Her eyes widened, and she let go of the Doctor. He fell to the floor as she reached up and pulled the dart out. She walked over, stumbling slightly. Quatre shoved pass them and caught her as she fell to her knees.

"Quatre....why did it have to be a dart?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." he apologized.

"Don't be. Your not the traitor. He is. He's afraid...." she trailed off.

Quatre opened his mouth only to feel something hit the back of his neck. He turned slowly to see a pair of glaring, cold eyes and three pairs of betrayed eyes.

"She's right....traitor." was all he said before collapsing.


	5. Interrogation and the Chase Continues

CrazyRae: Thanks for the reviews. At Chapter Ten, i will personally point out the reviewers and respond to their words, weither it's constructive critizism or praises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or their characters. I own Raven, Zero, Quatre's OCCness, and Galazy Corp.

Chapter Five

Heero sat there, gazing at the two figures tied to chairs, their arms wrapped around the back of the chairs. Heads were bent down, chins touching their chests, as they stayed in their deep subconscious.

Why did they call me a traitor, he asked himself, I haven't betrayed anyone. The only one doing the deceiving was her, Zero. She clouded and brainwashed Quatre into doing as she pleased. She almost had the rest of us in her grasps.

Duo had liked her because she was like them, yet seemed to be able to have a good time. Wufei respected her for her experience in Martial Arts and her immense knowledge. Trowa had just started seeing her in a new light. Heero, himself, had thought she could bring them out of their soldier lifestyles and give them something to truly live for. Like she had done with Quatre.

He watched as Raven, or Zero, shifted in her slumber. Her face was contorted with pain and guilt.

"No...not again. I don't want to. I don't want to remember. Go away. Stop. No. Don't do it. Please I don't want to see it." she mumbled as she continued shifting uneasily.

She began to wake up the other three teenagers. Her heart-filled pleads ate at their hearts. She was seeing something that she didn't want to.

"NO!" she yelled, jerking awake.

Her eyes were clouded with thought, breathing was heavy labored. She looked like she wanted to cry, yet again, the tears never came. The crimson orbs looked up and gazed at the four of them, flashing with remembrance of what happened. They darkened to a dark, blood red color.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"We tranquilized you." Duo answered.

She glared at the wall behind him before turning her gaze to the unconscious blonde beside her. Her eyes held guilt and regret.

"Why did you do it to him?" she again, demanded.

"He sided with the enemy. He knows our faces." Heero replied coldly.

Her eyes darkened but her glare honed onto the white tiles of the floor.

"That's right. I'm Zero. I'm the enemy. I've been running around, killing thousands on top of thousands, not shedding a single tear for those I've killed. The blood that stains my hands are that of people I once knew as friends. The very friends I've been forced to kill at a point. Forced to kill so they can rest peacefully, after being used by the enemy. I'm the enemy on whose terms. The Old Man's? Then yeah. I'm the enemy if your siding with him." she trailed off.

"You're not the enemy Raven. You've never been the enemy." Quatre's voice mumbled.

"No Quatre. I'm not Raven. I've returned to being Zero. Creator of a psycho machine that caused you to kill your father. Creator of a machine that wasn't meant for what he used it for. I'm Zero. A mass murder. I'm sorry Quatre. I never wanted you to get in the middle of this." she replied, her voice stuck in a monotonous sound.

"I know. Like it or not, I've been a part of this since I remembered exactly who's the enemy." he replied.

A gun was placed to the crown of her head. Her eyes never moved to meet Heero's. They stayed, honed onto the tiled floor.

"Who are you really?" he demanded.

"My full name is Aurora Raven Tenshi. Aurora died when my father did. I wondered around and became nameless. I was given the name Zero when I turned seven. At ten years old I made a vow that Zero had died, and I became Raven. Soon after when I turned fifteen, and I became top soldier of Galaxy Corporation, I was dubbed the name Shade." the silver haired girl stated, eyes never moving, voice never wavering.

"What is Galaxy Corporation?" Heero asked.

"Galaxy Corporation is like Preventers, yet we only take up matters on the five Outer Colonies, L6, L7, L8, L9, and L10. Unlike Preventers we protect the people of the Colonies, not the government." Zero replied.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, slightly ticked off.

"Exactly who are you sent to protect on your missions? Government Officials. We make sure not a single person is harmed. Granted Colony L7 is on the brink of war with L11, but that isn't as important as our people." she replied.

"Why is this coming out so easily?" Trowa asked suspiciously.

A smirk formed on the girl's lips.

"He knows that I've never been one to break a vow. I have yet to do so." her voice darkened with the last sentence.

"What vow?" Heero demanded.

"I made a vow to someone, a long time ago, that I'd never lie to them. I haven't done so." she replied.

"What about the vow of never becoming Zero again?" Wufei questioned.

"I also made a vow that I'd kill Dr. J, and at the time I was Zero. So I'm not breaking anything." she replied.

"Who did you vow that you'd never lie to?" Duo asked.

She went silent.

"Him." she said simply.

"Who?" Heero demanded, eyes narrowing, his finger clicking off the safety.

Her eyes turned upward, and gazed at the ceiling.

"A boy I once knew, who died at the age of eleven and was replaced by a killing machine that follows every order from the old man." she answered.

Everyone gained a look of confusion.

"A boy I once knew, who was at the time named by only a number as well, 01." was all she said.

Everyone's eyes, except for her's and Quatre's, widened.

"You knew Heero when he was a kid?" Duo asked.

"No." she growled out.

At the looks of confusion she glared at the ceiling.

"I never knew anyone by the name of Heero Yuy. I only knew 01." she finished.

"Raven. You know he's not going to remember anything." Quatre stated as if trying to remind her.

Heero growled.

"We are done with you for the moment. Maxwell, Chang, pick up Quatre's chair and take him to the room next door. Trowa you are to ask questions. I will stand guard." he instructed.

The tiny uplift of both Quatre's and Zero's lips could be seen, but disappeared, as if it was a figment of their imagination. Zero's eyes then gained a guilty look again.

"Just don't hurt him." she pleaded.

They didn't know what to say, so the three left. Heero stood there, gazing at her. Her eyes never met his. He growled.

"Why wont you look at me?" he demanded.

"I don't gaze upon traitors such as yourself." she said simply.

He growled and stalked out of the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. There were no windows in the room, and the only door had a lock that was on the outside of the room. He walked over to the room next door and stood there.

"You all haven't changed. I would've figured you four would've actually gotten lives outside of fighting, battles and bloodshed." Quatre's voice said softly.

He noticed Heero standing there and a grin formed on him lips.

"You really don't remember anything about her do you?" he asked the stoic boy.

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded.

"If you actually remembered anything about her, you'd know not to leave her alone, unwatched, and seemingly tied down." Quatre stated, his hands suddenly unwrapping from around the back of the chair.

In his hands he grasped a rope which had held his wrists together.

"There's no way out, I locked the only way out." he replied.

"Yeah. The only way out for any normal soldier. Raven, isn't a normal soldier. She's a Galactic Soldier for a reason." the blonde stated.

The four standing pilots dashed out of the room, Quatre following at his own pace, already knowing the outcome.

He arrived to see the four boys gaping at the empty room. Heero turned around when he heard the usual sound of dial tones. Gazing at the blonde boy who placed a cell phone to his ear.

"Hey. Where are you now?" he asked, as the other person picked up.

His eyes widened.

"Wow. Your speed with Jumping has become a lot faster. I'll follow up on my own speed thank you very much." he told the other person.

He hung up the phone and smiled at the four confused boys.

"She's on a shuttle, destined for Colony L7. She said she would've stayed for the chat, but things are urgent at home and they need her." he stated.

Heero growled.

"You will get us on a shuttle to Colony L7, and you will lead us to her." he demanded.

Quatre smiled softly, which caught them off guard.

"She knew you'd follow after, so she left five chips for us to board the shuttle. Besides, I'm worried about Nikolai. News on him hasn't come to us yet, so she's probably going to go straight there." was the reply they received.

Quatre pushed himself on the wall, he had leaned on for support as the others gaped at the empty room. He walked away, calling over his shoulder, "two days" and he disappeared around the corner.


	6. Arrival on Colony L7 and Meeting the Gan...

CrazyRae: Hello! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Zero's Betrayal. hehe....hope you have enjoyed it so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-Boys, only Quatre's OCCness, Raven, Zero, Lin, Lia, Missy, Alex and Andrea.

Chapter Six

The G-Boys sat in the shuttle, just on the outskirts of Colony L6. They noticed that the Colony was surrounded by a red, sphere. They turned questioning glances towards the blonde who was laying back, gazing at the endless stars.

"The red barrier is one that surrounds L6. Each of the five Outer Colonies have a different colored barrier. No information leaves the Colonies because of the barriers." he explained in a tone of boredom.

"So you work under Zero, for Galaxy Corp.?" Duo asked.

"I work under Raven. I'm top advisor. I guess you can say I work with tactics and strategies. I am occasionally brought out into battle if needed." he replied.

He closed his eyes and opened them slowly. His eyes stared hardly at the distant stars.

"So much like her." he mused to himself.

"What are you babbling about Winner?" Wufei asked.

"The stars. They remind me so much of Raven. From a distance she's dim, but up close she's as bright as Duo. She has the ability to explode at any given second and turn into nothing but a dense, black ball of hatred." the blonde spoke softly, his eyes gazing sadly.

"So far away. Unreachable. Alone. It's sad really. She's done so much, and has gotten so little in return." he continued, in a slight trance.

"Her heart and soul was never pure. Ever since she was born, she was tainted with another's blood. She carries a burden no one should. Though it is unknown to others, she does feel remorse for those she's killed. She knows she's destroyed families, homes, lives and futures of other people. Her mind has remembered every person she's killed, and every person's blood that was spilled on her behalf." he continued.

A ding sounded through the compartment.

"We will be arrive on Colony L7, Crystal Shuttle Port, in five minutes." a voice said over the intercom.

The five of them sat back and waited as the shuttle pulled into the port. They walked off and gazed at the many people. Quatre caught a glimpse of someone and a smile lifted on the corners of his lips.

The other four guys were oblivious to this until he disappeared within the crowd. They pushed through the hoard of people, trying to follow him.

They found him hugging a girl with long, dark, emerald green hair put into two, French twists that hung over her shoulders. Her shockingly, light, golden-yellow eyes were filled with happiness.

They pulled back from the embrace only to, surprising the guys, kiss each other softly. Quatre gazed at her with happiness only to pull away from the embrace.

"Guys, this is Arline Flash, or Lin. Lin these are my friends, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy." he introduced.

The girl smiled and stepped forward, giving them a better look at her. She was slightly taller than Quatre, and she wore a pair of slightly baggy, tan, khakis that were cut calf high. A dark, green tank top showed off her extremely developed breasts.

"It's nice to meet the people Quatre talks so highly about." she said, a soft smile on her lips.

The guys nodded and Duo was about to reply when Lin turned to gaze at Quatre.

"She was kicked out of the hospital." she stated, pausing.

"again." the green haired beauty added on as an afterthought.

Quatre shook his head.

"So how is Nikolai?" he asked.

Lin's eyes saddened. She bent her head down.

"He may not make it pass the week. He's injured greatly. He's suffering as it is. One of his ribs was broken and had pierced his left lung. His skull has two fractures." she said, breaking into heartfelt sobs.

Quatre hugged her closely and sighed.

"Let's go." he urged.

The six of them left the port and was enjoy the drive through the city-like sector. Lin didn't drive like Raven, thankfully. They gazed at the trees, plant-life and animals. The holographic sky looked so realistic they had mistaken it for a real atmosphere.

They pulled up the long driveway that led to a beautiful, large mansion. It reminded them of a castle, how it was designed. Lin pulled into the garage and climbed out of the vehicle, the guys following her example. They followed her inside.

"Uncle Q!" a small voice cried out.

A red blur tackled Quatre back and onto the ground. Laying on top of Quatre, hugging the life out of him, was a little girl. Her long, beautiful blonde hair was pulled into a thick braid that stopped just mid-back. Dark, sapphire blue eyes gazed at him with happiness. She was wearing a uniform of some kind. It was almost all red, except for the collar and buttons, which were blue.

"I missed you so much Uncle Q! When Mama left, and then you, I was worried. Then that woman came with her friends and attacked Uncle Nikel. I was so scared." she cried into his shirt.

"Andrea, where is Raven?" he asked the little girl softly.

"Mama is in the garden at the statue of that sad girl." the little girl hiccuped.

"Alright. Go play with Lin, while I go and talk with her." he said, setting her on her feet.

She obeyed and ran off where Lin had gone. Quatre turned his gaze to them and motioned for them to follow, so they did.

They were taken through a maze of roses, tulips, lilies, daisies, and other flowers. They heard soft music filling the air. A sorrow-filled sound it was. They noticed they were following it. They turned a corner and it stopped, as did they.

In the middle of a fountain was a blue, marble statue of a little girl. Her eyes held a sense of sorrow and loss. Water spilled out of a marble, watering can, seemingly, on accident.

Standing in front of the statue was an eighteen year old girl, with familiar jet, black hair. Dark, blue eyes gazing up at the statue. Something gleamed in her right hand, and they noticed a strange looking flute was in her grasp.

It seemed to be made out of a pure, black crystal. The wind holes were made perfectly, and seemed to have no flaws.

"Such a young age this child must've been, to understand the meaning of loss." she spoke sadly, her eyes held the same sorrow as the statue.

"Yeah. Everyone must learn it at sometime. She was just destined to learn it at an early age." Quatre replied.

"Q. You followed, and brought friends." she said, amusement detected in her voice.

Quatre simply nodded, happy that she was back to normal. The guys watched as she fell to her knees, her head bent.

"Why Q? Why does another person die because of me? Why does this have to happen? This is all his fault." she cried out, no tears reaching her eyes.

Quatre wrapped his arms around her shoulders, causing her to stiffen at the embrace. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her forehead. Tears sprouted from his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't stop any of this. None of us can." he soothed.

Tears continued down his cheeks, unable to stop them. The girl stayed in her kneeled position, she reached up and brushed the tears away, gazing at the one of the tear drops that stayed on her thumb. She looked at it with pain before sighing.

"Come on Q. Tears wont solve anything. We might as well set up the funeral plans." she said in a soft, sad voice.

Quatre slowly stopped crying and gazed down at the girl as she stood up. He nodded slowly and turned to the guys. He blushed, embarrassed to be caught at a weakened moment.

"Don't feel inferior Q. Only you make yourself feel that way. No one can make anyone feel inferior but themselves." her voice was but a whisper of wind.

"Crying is a gift. Being able to use it, is a truly, wonderful thing. It may hurt, but be glad for what you can do." she finished.

Quatre nodded and his eyes became slightly brighter. He smiled softly at the guys.

"You want to meet the others?" he asked.

The four guys slowly looked at each other and nodded. He smiled brighter and motioned for them to follow him. They noticed Raven was ahead of the group, the entire way.

They walked down the street, gazing at the back of the girl's head, which was bent, gazing at the holographically, darkening sky. She then stopped in her tracks, slightly catching the four, foreign guys off guard. Quatre stepped beside her as she turned her body, so she was facing a building. Their gazes met and turned back to the building.

"You sure you can do this?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You know what will happen to your friends if you don't explain." she continued.

He nodded again.

"What about the punishment?" he asked her.

"I'll take it. It is my fault you were caught up in this mess." she replied.

"All of it. Running away for the both of us, telling them about Galaxy Corp. for the both of us, and bringing them here on my behalf?" he questioned.

"Actually it's my fault, seeing as though I gave you chips to get into the Colony, so it's double punishment." she countered.

He sighed but nodded. He motioned for the guys to stick close by, as they entered the tan building.

They seemed to be in a lounge area. Couches, love seats, chairs, tables, lamps and a fireplace, all in the room. A group of people stood up, smiles on their faces.

"Quatre! Raven!" they cried out.

A girl with dark, shoulder length, blue hair hugged Quatre first. Her violet eyes held happiness. She wore a pair of baggy, black, cargo pants that hugged her hips gracefully. An icy, blue tank top showed off her modestly, developed breasts. Black, leather gloves covered her pale hands.

She pulled away only for another person to hug him. She had short, golden blonde hair, spiked on end. Dark, azure blue eyes held relief. She wore the same styled pants as the other girl, only her tank top was a darker tint of blue. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands.

As she pulled away another figure tackled him into a hug, almost causing him to fall backwards. She had beautiful, plum, purple hair, that seemed as long as Raven's, pulled into a loose ponytail. Blood, red eyes held a mischievous glint. She wore the same pants as everyone else, yet her tank top was a dark, blood red color. Black, leather gloves covered her pale hands.

When she pulled away he sighed thankfully. The guys noticed Lin dressed the same way as the others. She kept her dark, forest green tank top, but her pants had changed to look like the others. Black, leather gloves covered her hands.

Raven walked back into the room, unknown that she had left, and had changed into similar outfit. Hers was completely black. Black, baggy cargos that hugged her hips. A black tank top that showed off her form. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands.

"Guys, meet Galaxy's top soldiers. Amelia Hazen otherwise known as Lia. In combat she is known as Mirage. She is our diversion most of the time. Other times she is inside a base, hacking into a system. Her strengths are obviously defensive fighting, hacking and B&E." Raven introduced, pointing to the beautiful blue haired girl.

"This is Alexandria Skye, or you may call her Alex. In combat she is called Kamikaze. She is our weapons expert. She is otherwise breaking in, or out, of a cell. Her strengths are combat of any kind, speed and B&E." she continued, pointing to the blonde.

"Next is Shimmer Blaze, or Missy. In combat she is called Swift, and she lives up to her name. She is one of our stealthiest soldiers. She is usually running in, knocking out and opposing guards, as Rage takes out the electricity. Her strengths are stealth, speed and fighting as well as B&E." she pointed to the purple haired beauty.

"Last we have Arline Flash, otherwise known as Lin. In combat her name is Rage and, like Swift, she lives up to her name. She is our best electrician. She gets in, finds the main power supply and shuts it down in ten minutes flat. She is also our top explosives expert. Her strengths are explosives, fighting, electrical work and B&E." she finished pointing the green haired girl that was at the moment wrapped in a hug with Quatre.

"What about you?" Duo asked.

"I am Raven Tenshi, or Rae. In combat I am called Shade, and I live up to the name. I am the stealthiest soldier. I usually am the one going deep within the mission and doing the dirtiest work. I'm Galaxy's top assassin and soldier. My strengths are stealth, fighting, shooting and B&E." she finished.

"B&E?" Trowa question, unsure.

"Breaking and Entering." she answered.

Missy turned her gaze to the girl and smirked.

"So how did you get kicked out of the hospital again?" she asked teasingly.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"The doctor wouldn't let me talk to him in private. I did the best thing in my head at that moment. I lashed out. I was 'escorted' out of the building. That's ok. I'll end up going back." she answered.

Missy's eyes turned serious.

"What happened? When Lily said you called, she told us you sounded like you had gone off the deep end." she asked.

Raven's eyes sorrowed and gazed down at her hands.

"I did. I almost didn't want to do it, but I did. What happened to Nikolai made me angry that I flipped out. I snapped and went with it. I didn't get that far. The old man had his lackey shoot me with a tranquilizer dart." she finished.

The room went quiet and the four girls gazed at her in slight worry. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just..." she shivered slightly.

"I had to remember all of it." she finished, her eyes closed.

Quatre sent a glare towards Heero, which was missed by everyone but him and Raven. He noticed how she hadn't told them he did it.

"So they know about Galazy?" Alex asked.

Quatre and Raven nodded.

"Who is taking the punishment?" Lia asked.

Raven grinned.

"I will. I could use the training." she replied.

The four girls shook their heads.

"You know what we need to do?" Lin started.

The G-Boys became a little wearily of the grins that formed on the girl's lips as they gazed at each other.

"PARTY AT RUBY'S!" the five of them cheered.


	7. Party at Ruby's and the Wandering Raven

CrazyRae: oooo I hope i get enough reviews by Chapter Ten to see if i should update the story after that. R&R if you please. flame nicely, this is my first story.

Disclaimer: I'm really sick of this....I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the G-Boys. God knows i'd take Heero over any of them. I do own anyone you don't recognize from the series, and Quatre's OCCness.

CR: Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Heero and the guys stood in the living room of the Tenshi Manor. Each of them were dressed to go out. The girls had been able to trick them into going to this party of theirs.

Each of them wore a pair of casual, black slacks. Duo wore a black, button up shirt untucked and the sleeves uncuffed. Wufei wore a red, button up shirt, unbuttoned over a white, wife-beater. Trowa wore a dark, blue, long sleeved, polo shirt. Quatre wore a golden-yellow, button up shirt with a black, neck tie. Heero wore a plain, white, casual shirt.

Alex was the first one ready. She wore a pair of tight, curvy, low-rise, blue jeans with a light, yellow, tight T-shirt. On the front of the shirt, in black letters, read; You laugh cause I'm different...., on the back of the shirt it continued; I laugh cause you're all the same. She wore black sneakers. Her blonde hair was spiked in cone-spikes and the tips were painted blue.

Five minutes later, Lia walked down the stairs. She wore a slightly modest, black, tight, mini skirt made out of leather. An icy, blue, tank top hugged her curves lightly. Her long, blue hair was curled and bounced as she walked. On her feet she wore a pair of black, leather boots that stopped mid-calf.

Behind her followed Lin, her dark, emerald hair was pulled into two pigtails. The two pigtails were tied together and held up with a hair-claw, the rest spilling out of the claw like a water fountain. She wore a pair of dark, blue capris with a light, green, three-quarter sleeved shirt. On the front of the shirt read; Bite Me, in dark, blue writing. Simple, dark, blue flip-flops covered her feet.

Missy followed soon after. Her hair held several twists throughout the straight locks of plum, purple hair. The twists were painted a dark, crimson color. Black, short shorts showed off her long, gracefully, tanned legs. A dark, red, halter top matched her twists and showed off her naval. Black, sneakers covered her feet.

Right behind her was Raven. Her hair had been left down, except for the occasional, small ponytails that could be seen within the black, locks. Each ponytail was painted silver. Tight, hip-hugging, black jeans hugged her every curve. A silver, corset top, with black ties, showed off her fully-developed breasts. Black, leather, stiletto boots adorned her feet.

The guys gazed up at the five girls in awe. Who knew soldiers could clean up so well. They snapped out of it when they noticed each of them held a look of amusement.

"Let's get this party started!" Missy shouted, running out the front door.

Everyone followed to the driveway. Parked there were two vehicles. A familiar, black, '96, Mustang convertible and a dark, green Viper. The Viper wasn't painted like the Mustang, but it still held a sleek, new-looking sheen.

"Alright, girls ride with me. Q, take the guys in the Viper." Raven instructed.

Each climbed into the vehicles and Raven opened the roof hatch to the car. The guys watched as Quatre rolled down the window.

"You remember how to get there?" she called over.

Quatre nodded, which brought a familiar smirk on her lips.

"Ok." she yelled before speeding down the driveway.

Quatre shook his head and followed with a great distance, that seemed to be growing, between the cars. He sighed and sped up a little.

When they pulled up a guy smiled at Quatre before taking the keys and driving off with the car. The guys watched him just walk in. They followed unsure of where they were.

"Q!" a voice called out.

They looked over to see a girl with long, beautiful, blonde hair pulled left down. A familiar pair of dark, blue eyes gazed back at them.

"Lily! I wasn't aware you were on Colony L7. I thought you went for a vacation with Jacarei on L8." he greeted the girl with a hug.

Lily smiled when they pulled apart.

"Well, we were until we received the news." Lily said.

Quatre gave her a questioning look.

"I'm pregnant." she squealed.

Quatre's eyes softened and he hugged her again, twirling her around.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Well, we are pretty sure, with the family curse, it will be a girl." she replied.

"Any names?" Duo asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, Jacarei and I were going to call him Andre. If it's a girl, we are going to name her Raven." she replied.

Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her eyes. She hugged Quatre tightly.

"I miss him so much. It's bad enough he can't see his own child grow up, but know he wont know his niece or nephew." Lily cried.

Quatre sighed and brushed her tears away.

"He is proud of you both. Raven's become a strong leader, and you've become a beautiful woman." he said.

Lily nodded and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I just miss him so much." she mumbled.

"Like Rae said, 'Don't be ashamed of crying. It is a gift the Gods have given us, and it is a privilege to be able to use it.' So you shouldn't feel bad for crying." he replied.

She smiled and turned around running off. Quatre shook his head when arms wrapped around his stomach.

"We were wondering when you guys would get here. You guys can't be wallflowers now." Lin's voice broke their silence.

Lin grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him towards a open area where people were dancing. They watched open-mouthed, as Quatre danced in a non-Quatre manner. They watched as his hands ran up and down her body, holding her to him tightly.

They glanced over to see Alex and Lia laughing at something a pair of guys were talking about. Missy was leaning against the food table talking to Lily.

"Look!" Duo said, pointing out on the dance floor.

The music had turned to a slow song, and Raven was cradled in the arms of a handsome, young man about four years older than her. His black hair was slicked back and parted in the middle. Dark, sunset, red eyes gazed down at the girl as his mouth moved, saying words that she nodded lazily at.

The guys split up and went off in different directions. Heero, who held his 'mission' in his mind, stood close to the dancing pair.

"The doctor isn't sure he will even make it through the week." the guy said.

He noticed Raven's hands had fisted the sleeves of the guys dark, orange, button-up shirt. Her eyes held a large amount of guilt.

"I'm sorry. It's bad enough that we have Rio wanting to issue a war with us, but now I have Preventers trying to kill off the Inner Circle." she whispered.

"I know. I thought it was just coincidence. I never wanted to think that we are being hunted down." he replied.

Questions flew through Heero's head.

"Marquis, I'm sorry. Really, I am. Nikolai wouldn't be in the hospital if it wasn't for me. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth, having me living. I wasn't going to do anything to the old man, but he crossed the line when he sided with Rio _and_ attacked someone of the Inner Circle." she continued.

"Rae, don't talk like that. Having you alive is a fabulous thing. You know I love you, and I wouldn't want you to be hurt." he whispered.

Heero's eyes widened, and his chest squeezed.

Why should I care, he asked himself, she's just the enemy.

"I'm starting to think that I'm not meant to be loved. I am destined to be alone, and you know it. I can't change this. Rio just wont give up the past." she snapped back.

"What about those Preventer-Boys you brought? How do you know they aren't spying?" the black haired man asked.

Raven's eyes closed and a soft smile formed on her lips. It wasn't a smirk, but a real smile.

"_Heero_ will remember soon enough. He's already questioning where his loyalty lies. I just don't want to drag him into this. The old man _is_ like a father-figure to him. I can't have him choose sides, no matter how much I want him to see the truth." she paused, as if in thought.

"He's afraid. He fears it. I can smell it off of him." she growled.

"Everyone fears something. That Doctor had tried to make them forget fear, but he doesn't remember where fear is bred from." Marquis replied.

"I know." she whispered.

The song ended and they pulled away, Marquis walking off leaving her standing there, eyes clouded with thought. She shook her head and looked up. Persian blue met with sapphire blue. A staring contest formed, but she broke it off with a sad smile and walking off.

What was that about, he asked himself, she seemed to be disappointed with something.

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, just as Duo came up and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Hee-chan, having fun?" he asked.

Heero let out a "hn" before walking away. He walked over to see Raven now hugging a blonde haired guy, that wasn't Quatre. His dark, ocean, blue eyes were filled with joy.

He heard Raven let out a squeal at something he said, and she ran through the crowd.

How am I suppose to keep an eye on her if she keeps running off, he growled inwardly.

The music stopped and everyone looked up on the stage. Raven stood there, the spotlight on her. She smiled, her eyes bright.

"Yo people!" she cried, getting yells back.

She laughed before beginning.

"Ok, so remember how this party didn't really have any sort of point to it? Well now it does. I would like to point out, very proudly, of the lucky couple, Jacarei and Lilian Rose. Congratulations on the new baby. I can't wait to see her." she announced, waving at the woman who they had talked to when they first arrived.

"I would also like to properly welcome newbies, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. They are visiting for a while and have come from the _beautiful_ planet Earth. Give them a warm welcome and lets show these Earthlings how to really PARTY!" she yelled out.

The crowd cheered with her as she bowed off the stage.

"Nice opening Tenshi." a random person said.

"Welcome back Tenshi." another person said.

She simply nodded and smiled. She turned to gaze at Heero and her smile dropped. She walked up and almost walked pass him but she stopped.

"Be glad this Colony doesn't know who you work for. You'd be killed within the minute of revealing. I let you and your friends off the hook, simply because I know you have no clue what's going on. I'm warning you _Heero_, if another person is attacked by Preventers, inside the Outer Colonies, I wont hesitate in killing Dr. J. Heed my words, as he did not. I don't take prisoners, I kill them off. He messes with my Colonies, he messes with Galaxy Corp." she said in a soft, deadly tone.

"Who are you?" the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"You know who I am Heero. You are just afraid to remember. I must be going." she said, gazing at her black wristwatch.

He watched as she walked over to Missy. She whispered something in the purple haired girl's ear causing her to nod. Raven gave her a weak smile before walking out of the building.

Why does she keep saying I'm afraid? I'm the Perfect Soldier, I'm fear nothing. She's nothing more than a manipulative assassin. She's changed Quatre's views, and is trying to change ours. I won't let it happen.

His eyes darkened and iced over. His vow becoming permanent.


	8. Caught in the Act and the Fight

Chapter Eight

Midnight rolled around and Raven strolled into the Tenshi Manor. Her eyes were tired and filled with sorrow. She walked into the kitchen, unknowingly passing by a figure sitting in the darkness. She walked to the sink and turned on the water. She sighed as she began washing her hands. Jumping as the light flashed on.

She turned to see Heero and Trowa sitting at the island. She forced a smile on her lips but it dropped as they glanced at the sink. She followed their eyes to the blood, splattered sink. She ignored them and washed her hands.

The two guys noticed she had changed into a pair of black, baggy, cargo pants and a black tank top. She pulled off the gloves and threw them into the sink. Red liquid flowed from the gloves and down the drain. Cuts, old and new, laced her skin. To their discomfort, she pulled off her tank top, revealing a black, bra which clipped in the front. She threw the item of clothing into the sink and leaned over.

That's when they saw it. A pure black tattoo like symbol. A pure, black heart sat on the small of her back. The entire thing was painted black, except for a Z, which was placed in the middle of the heart, and matched the color of her skin.

On the small of her back was a black, tattoo like painting. It was a black heart, with a Z in the middle of it, the same color as her skin. His hand traced over it, to feel warmth from it.

{Flash}

"Where did you get that?" he asked, noticing the skin around it was a little red.

"Just two minutes ago. He branded me. He burned it into my skin. 'A mark of failure' he said it was." a voice replied

{Flash}

Heero snapped out of it to hear words come from the girl's mouth.

"Too much blood....too much...blood." she trailed off.

"I shouldn't have left....his blood...I shouldn't have." she mumbled, gazing at the pure, red liquid that ran down the drain.

"Suffer....shouldn't have...suffer...blood suffer..." her voice died out as the liquid slowly turned clear as it ran down the drain.

Her hands clenched into fists as she stood up, pulling out her shirt and throwing it on. She pulled her gloves on her hands and turned to face them.

"What are you doing up?" she demanded.

"We could as you the same." Trowa replied.

"I can do as I please. I'm not a child. I haven't been for many years." she growled.

She went to walk out of the kitchen, but Heero stood there, blocking her way.

"What?" she demanded.

"Who did you kill this time?" he asked.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, pain flashing through hers. It disappeared as fast as it came. Her eyes flashed gold and darkened to a dark, blue-violet.

"I didn't kill anyone." she said, her voice steel cold.

"You said we could trust you." Trowa said softly.

Her eyes stayed the same cold, dark blue, as did her stance.

"Trust means nothing to me anymore. Trust you must earn with me, and none of you Preventers have earned it. You all disgust me. You all are one-sided. You act the same way in real life, as you do in battle. It's pathetic." she growled.

"So you want us to be like you? Kill someone and come home to just act happy-go-lucky? Sorry, but unlike you we have a conscience." Heero questioned.

Raven flinched slightly and looked down.

"You know what? To say that I hate you isn't enough. To say I loathe you, still, isn't enough. I don't know what I feel for you, but I can tell you this. You are nothing more than the scum on the bottom of my shoe. _Heero_ means nothing to me and you know what? 01, is starting to fade from memory. I can't remember him, and, now, I don't think I want to remember." she said, her voice a soft, deadly calm tone.

She shoved pass Heero and slowly strolled up the stairs, limping slightly. Trowa and Heero looked at each other before going to their rooms and falling asleep.

Morning came and everyone but Raven was in the dining room eating breakfast. It was quiet and calm. That was until a familiar voice yelled.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!"

A black blur ran in and stopped to reveal Raven, wearing the same clothes as last night, except no cuts or rips. She kissed Quatre's cheek and kissed the top of Andrea's head.

"Morning Andrea. How was your day at school yesterday?" she asked hurriedly.

She was in the kitchen, whispering to the cook, who nodded and chuckled.

"It was great Mama. My teacher says my math skills are very high." the little girl said after swallowing her pancakes.

"That's good. Well sorry squirt but I'm going to be late and the guys are going to kill me." she said, ruffling Andrea's hair before running out the front door.

The sound of a motor and squealing tires filled their ears. The girls and Quatre shook their heads.

"Uncle Q. Can I go watch Mama after school?" Andrea asked.

"Of course. I was going to see if I can get her off lightly." he replied.

Andrea cheered before the sound of a vehicle's horn honking. She jumped up, and grabbed her pink backpack and ran out the front door yelling her byes.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stay, we have to get to work." Missy said, standing up.

The girls followed and they walked out, to the garage.

The G-Boys looked at Quatre who smiled.

"Today is Monday, it's my day off. Lin is filling in for Rae today." he said.

The guys decided to do their own thing and meet back in the living room around three.

Later that day they met up in the living room to see Andrea sitting on Quatre's shoulders, wearing dark, red pants, a red blazer over a white shirt. It looked like another form of her uniform.

"Come on. I wanna see Mama." she urged impatienly.

"If there's one thing you've inherited from your father, it was his impatience." Quatre sighed.

Andrea shot him a dirty look, causing him to laugh.

"Alright lets go. We can take the Viper." he replied.

They climbed into the familiar vehicle and Quatre drove down the driveway and down the street.

They arrived at a large building with the a sign on the top of the building in neon lights reading; Galaxy Corp. They entered the building and stopped at the front desk.

A woman with short, blood, red hair spiked on end sat there, reading a magazine. Her green, eyes read over the article intensely.

"Hey Aunt Ruby!" Andrea called out, causing the woman to jump from her seat.

She placed a hand to her chest and inhaled deeply.

"Andrea, don't do that. What are you doing here Q? You're off today." she said.

"Andrea wants to see Rae. What were you reading?" he replied.

She turned over the magazine and let the group read it. It read;

_Our top story today, Nikolai Rose was recently admitted to local L7 hospital after being attacked in Crystal Children's Clinic by Earth Preventer's Soldiers. Local witnesses say that a woman led the attack. Rose was able to hold off his own until the Preventer Soldiers were called off._

_Recent accounts state that Mr. Rose was injured pretty badly. His skull was fractured in two different places, multiple bullet wounds were inflicted on the body. A dagger had been embedded in his stomach and he is suffering from internal bleeding._

_It is said that these soldiers were after Andrea Tenshi, who is under the care of none other than Raven Tenshi. The young Tenshi girl was taken recently to a safety zone ran by Lilian Rose._

_Dr. Harold, in the local hospital, states, "Mr. Rose may not make it. The wound in his stomach enables him of eating. One of his ribs has pierced his left lung, causing severe breathing problems. He continues coughing up lots of blood. The fractures in his skull has inflicted terrible brain damage."_

_We will have updates on Mr. Rose's condition soon._

"That's horrible!" Quatre stated.

"Why would they be after a little girl?" Duo questioned aloud.

"Never mind that, I'm worried about Nikolai. What will happen to the Crystal Children's Clinic?" Quatre asked the woman behind the counter.

"Most likely Kyle or Zak will take over. I didn't think it was this severe though." Ruby said.

Ruby shook her head.

"Rae is down stairs. I'd be careful. Tell your friends to keep it down and don't distract them." she stated.

Quatre nodded and they walked down a set of stairs. At the bottom of the staircase was a door. Loud cries and crashes were heard. They entered quietly.

Standing in a pure, white room were Lin, Lia, and Missy. Lin and Lia were sitting at a computer console. The guys watched as the stats on the screen read two different people. Under the bodies read the names; Lex and Rae. Missy sat at another console, gazing out of a one-sided window.

On the other side of the window were two people. Alex and Raven stood there, in fighting stances. Each breathing heavily.

"Lex's heartbeats are speeding up. She needs to calm down before she passes out." Lia's voice exclaimed.

"Rae's left wrist is sprained yet she continues to use it. She's going to bust it, again." Lin's voice replied distractedly.

The guys watched quietly as the two inside the room resumed fighting. It seemed like a dirty fight. They watched as Alex charged and swung a fist at Raven. Raven jumped in the air, causing Alex to stop and turn around, only for her face to be met with a foot. Alex went flying into a wall.

They saw Raven's mouth move and Alex slowly stood up. As soon as the blonde was on her feet Raven charged and punched her straight in the stomach, causing the blonde to double over in pain. Raven reacted quickly and her knee flung up and hit the girl in the face. The girl's head swung up, and she stumbled. Raven took the opening and did a roundhouse kick, dropping to her knees and kicking Alex's legs out from underneath her.

"Damn it!" Lia's voice rang out.

"Well that finished that fight." Lin said standing up.

The door beside Missy opened and Missy walked inside. They watched as Missy and Raven bent down to help Alex out of the room.

Alex was seated in a chair when Duo opened his mouth.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!" he yelled.

He was hit in the back of the head, causing laughter to spill from the girl's mouths. Well, all but Raven's. Her eyes were dark until she noticed Andrea sitting on Quatre's shoulders. A gold flash was seen and they turned back to their original color.

"Mama! That was amazing." the small blonde cried out as Raven walked over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just never let me catch you fighting that dirty." the black haired beauty replied, giving Quatre a why-is-she-here look.

"Did you read the article?" Quatre asked.

Raven's eyes narrowed. She pointed to the screen where Lex's name use to be. The name Marquis was under it.

"He's angry, and so am I." was her only reply.

She turned and walked back into the room. As soon as she stood in the middle of the room she jumped backwards and did a back-handspring as a person lunged at her. Her feet touched the ground and she lunged towards the familiar black haired guy. Her eyes blank as she attacked with a combination of three punches, followed closely up with a kick. She quickly turned as Marquis dodged her kick, catching him off guard by a foot slamming into his chest, sending him back. He rolled over and pushed himself up as Raven's foot planted on the ground where his head had been. He swept her feet from underneath her, only for her to roll out and come back up in a fighting stance with her back turned towards him. He charged, thinking her guard was down, but she flipped backwards and over his head. She touched the ground and dropped just as he turned around. She immediately swept his feet out form under him, and swung around again, her feet slamming into his ribs. He flew towards the wall only to straighten himself up and push off the wall with his feet.

The fight continued, everyone watching intensely. They couldn't believe how much damage they ignored on the body.

Raven caught Marquis's right arm as she flipped over his head. She landed behind him and turned around quickly. A pop was heard and they watched as Marquis grabbed his shoulder and kneeled down in pain. She let go of his arm and kicked him from behind, sending him onto the floor. He slowly stood up and grasped his shoulder. His shoulder was slung at an odd angle. She jumped up and kicked him in the face with a spinning kick which was followed up with a foot in the chest. Marquis fell to the ground and stayed there.

"DAMN IT!" Lia yelled out.

Missy sighed and walked back in. Again her and Raven helped the injured one to a chair in the computer room.

"You must be very angry. You took him out pretty harshly, yet quick." Missy pointed out.

"I don't have a challenge anymore." Raven brushed off the compliment.

"Why not fight Heero?" Duo offered.

Quatre's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Sorry. I don't participate in fights that I already know the outcome to." Raven replied calmly as she grasped Marquis's shoulder.

She jerked it and a loud pop was heard and he hissed slightly. Her fingers massaged the sore area.

"Sorry about that. I thought you'd keep a level head. Your anger is getting to you." Raven stated.

Marquis nodded and smiled.

"Nah. You won hands down. You are surpassing everyone." he replied in a painful whisper.

"Are you afraid of a challenge?" Duo called out, interrupting them.

The Lin, Lia, Missy, Alex, Quatre and Marquis tensed up at the challenge as Raven's body went rigid. She slowly turned, her lips were placed in a smirk.

"Are you putting a challenge that is for your friend who has yet to accept it?" she questioned daringly.

"Please. Heero's not afraid of anything, especially some psycho girl." Duo scoffed.

Heero nodded from behind him causing her grin to disappear. Her eye turned over to Quatre and the girls, who shook their heads.

"You're on _Heero Yuy_." she accepted, turning to walk back into the room.

Quatre, Marquis and the girls sighed with loss.

"Nice going Maxwell. You just sent him into a coma." Missy muttered.

"No. I think he needs a reality slap." Quatre's voice disagreed, causing the guys to look at him with surprise.

"She really has changed you." Trowa whispered, causing Quatre to wince, before turning to look at the two soldiers inside the fighting room.

They stood in fighting stances, Heero lunging first. He threw a punch that she blocked easily and countered with a kick, which was blocked with his knee. Taking the open moment, she swung and punched him square in the cheek. Blood, trickled from the corner of his lips. He growled and wiped it away. He lunged again, kicking at her. She dodged by jumping backwards with a back handspring. Her feet touched an outer wall and she pushed off of it. Heero jumped back as her hands touched the ground. Her legs swung around her hands and kicked his feet from underneath him. She stood up and back flipped out of the way of a punch.

"She seems to know every move he makes, before he makes it." Wufei pointed out.

The same thought ran through Heero's head. He snapped out of his thought to dodge a foot aimed for his left cheek. A feeling of nostalgia as he fought her. She didn't seem to care about her own safety, as long as she was the winner and completed what she started. She reminded him of someone, but he wasn't sure.

A forceful punch in the stomach caused him to kneel over in pain. A mistake he noticed a second too late, as a knee lunged up and hit him in the nose. He felt the cartilage pop and blood oozed down his face. She used his moment of pain to execute a perfect snap kick to the face. She dropped down quickly and kicked his feet from underneath him. His head smacked on the ground and his world went black.


	9. Locked Memories and The Awakening News

Chapter Nine

An eight year old Heero laid on his bed, inside his cell. He had just finished training and was in immense pain. He heard talking and the door to his cell opened. A younger version of Raven was thrown inside the cell.

"Teach you to steel from us." a soldier sneered.

Her small hand lashed out through the bar and grabbed onto the front of the soldier's jacket. He was slammed against the metal bars and his head hit them pretty hard, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. She let go of him and her foot kicked him before she turned around.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" she countered.

"You were thrown in my cell, I think I have a right to know who you are." he threw back.

She turned her head away from him with a small, "hmpf" and was about to ignore him when a familiar man walked in.

"Ah...01. I see you met our intruder. She was trying to steel from the kitchens. She is quiet skilled with slipping in unnoticed. Tell me girl, you haven't been trained have you?" Dr. J asked.

The girl glared at him.

"No. Even if I was, why should I tell you?" she growled.

A smirked appeared on Dr. J's lips.

"What is your name girl? Where is your family?" he asked.

"My name is none of your business. My mother and father are dead, and I've been separated from my brothers and sister." she replied.

"Well, why don't you stay here until you remember where you're suppose to meet your family?" Dr. J offered.

She gazed suspiciously before nodding.

"You will stay in 01's cell. What should we call you? I know. We'll call you 00." he insisted.

"How about just Zero?" she retorted.

The old man nodded.

"You and 01 should get some sleep. I will speak with you in the morning." he said before leaving the cell.

The girl turned and gazed at Heero.

"We are nothing but numbers in his mind. Nice meeting you 01." she said, sitting in the darkest corner of the cell.

He glared at her but laid down and went to sleep.

A nine year old Heero ran down the winding corridors of a base. Behind him ran an eight year old Zero. He skidded to a stop as footsteps in front of him greeted his ears.

"Zero. We're stuck." he stated.

The girl nodded and her eyes seemed to turn from him to the sounds and back to him. She seemed to nod, as if making a decision. She pushed Heero against a darkened wall and her eyes closed. Heero felt something strange happen to his body and he slowed his breathing as the soldiers, charging from both sides, stopped in surprise.

"They're gone." they said, looking around the room.

"They must've gone through a vent." another one said.

Heero felt a hand grab his and they seemed to disappear. When they reappeared they were standing in front of a darkened forest. Away from it the base they were once in.

"01, the trigger." Zero reminded.

Heero grabbed the detonator from his pocket and clicked the button on the top. A loud bomb was heard as the base went up in flames and smoke.

"Let's go." Zero said, running into the forest.

Heero followed until they got a few miles into the forest and she stopped running.

"What happened back there? Why couldn't they see us?" he demanded.

Heero watched as Zero's body disappeared within the darkness of the trees. A whispered "boo" was heard behind him causing him to jump and turning around. She was standing behind him.

"I call it Shadow Jumping. I don't know how, but I envision myself within the shadows and it worked." she explained.

"Well can you Shadow Jump us back to the base?" he asked.

She grabbed onto his arm and the same sensation went through him. Soon enough they were standing in front of Preventers Base. They ran towards it only to see Dr. J standing there, a frown on his face.

Screams could be heard throughout the base, but every soldier ignored it. All but Heero's ten year old form. He laid in his bed, trying to close out the screams. Guilt ebbed away at him. It was his fault.

Zero was currently being punished for saving him from a base that was about to explode. He had been shot in the back of his leg and couldn't walk. Zero had ran out of the base, carrying him just in time as the base exploded.

The cell door opened and Zero's limp body was tossed roughly onto the floor of the cell. Once the soldiers disappeared Heero stood up and limped over to her body. He dropped to the ground beside her and noticed her clothes were ripped and torn to shreds.

"01....help..me..up." Zero's voice asked weakly.

Heero, ignoring his pain, stood up and helped her to the bed. He sat her down and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zero. It's all my fault." he said, tears leaving his eyes.

"Don't worry 01. You would've done the same for me." she replied in a whisper.

He brushed his tears away and noticed her eyes were clouded over with them.

"What's wrong? You know you can cry around me." he said.

"I use to be able to. That bastard did something to me. I can't cry. Inwardly I can, but not outwardly. I can't cry anymore." her voice cried out with sorrow.

She pushed off and pulled her shirt over her head and took it off, revealing all the cuts, lashes and welts she had received because of him. Yet, there was something else.

On the small of her back was a black, tattoo like painting. It was a black heart, with a Z in the middle of it, the same color as her skin. His hand traced over it, to feel warmth from it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, noticing the skin around it was a little red.

"Just two minutes ago. He branded me. He burned it into my skin. 'A mark of failure' he said it was." she replied.

An eleven year old Heero stood outside the base. Standing in front of him was Zero, at the age Ten. Bag set at her feet.

"I'm sorry I must leave 01. I can't stay here. He'll figure out those plans wont match the components with the Gundams, and I don't want to be here when he does. I will not forget you. I promise." she vowed.

"No lie? You wont forget me. After you found your family, you wont forget me?" he asked.

"I vowed a long time ago that I would never lie to you 01. I could never look you in the eyes and lie to you. I wont forget you." she promised.

"I wont forget you either." he vowed.

She reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. That surprised him somewhat, but he responded nonetheless.

"Good bye 01." she said as she pulled away from the embrace.

The shadows enveloped her body and she disappeared.

"I'm afraid she is your weakness 01. So I must get rid of her." Dr. J's voice said.

Heero's twelve year old body laid on the top of a hospital bed. He felt a small prick on the side of his neck and he felt everything drift into darkness.

"Bastard..." he whispered.

Zero I'm sorry, he thought sadly.

Heero Yuy jerked awake. He gazed around at the white walls as familiar, clean smell reached his nose. A small beeping sound filled his ears causing him to gaze at the machine beside him, lines jerking slowly with every breath he took.

I'm in a hospital, he concluded.

His eyes gazed at a familiar group, asleep around his bed. All were there, except that Marquis guy and Raven. His eyes downcast when the door opened softly.

Raven entered, her eyes filled with guilt as she walked into the room. She looked at the awakened Heero with surprise.

"You are awake. That's a relief. They were worried." she said, motioning to the group that slept on the ground around his bed.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Local hospital. You've been out for almost three months. You over exerted yourself in the fight and you blacked out when you hit your head." she explained.

Heero nodded when he realized she hadn't said she was worried. She said they were worried. He glared inwardly.

She's the enemy. People change, he thought darkly.

His gaze turned back to Raven, who glared at him and turned around. She left the room, the door slamming. The girls, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa jerked awake, Missy's foot lashing out and hitting Duo, causing him to jump up with a yelp. They all gazed up at him.

"HEERO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Duo, Quatre and the girls cried out with relief.

He nodded softly, his eyes glancing at the door.

"She probably went to the room down the hall. That's where Nikolai is held." Missy said.

"Yeah, Raven left a few days after you were admitted. She hadn't returned for about three days." Duo remembered.

"How cold hearted could you get? Leaving the person _you_ injured alone without an explanation." Alex growled.

Heero shrugged, not understanding why his chest tightened at the thought.


	10. Bloody Hysteria

CrazyRae: Like i promised, i will acknowledge those who R&Red.

Computer Geek Michelle: Thank you, i'm glad that you enjoyed the story so much.

RikoRishodeathangeloflight: You are a very loyal reader and i thank you. I'm pleased with your thoughts on the story. Don't worry, it'll be more evil soon.

French Silk: Thank you for reviewing, i'm glad you enjoyed the plot of my story. I tried to come up with something original.

CR: Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next few might be short, but i'm sparking romances soon.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if i owned GW now would I?

Chapter Ten

Everyone but Raven sat in the Tenshi Manor. It had been a few days since Heero was released from the hospital and everyone was in the living room. Duo, Missy, Alex and Lia were playing video games and arguing with each other. Lin was watching as Quatre and Trowa played a tense game of chess. Wufei was meditating in a darkened corner of the room as Heero sat in an overstuffed chair, typing on his laptop.

It was about midnight and no one seemed to be tiring. They heard the sound of a car door slamming shut and the squealing of tires as a car sped away. The front door opened and slammed shut as Raven slowly entered the entrance way of the building.

Raven was wearing a pair of black, jeans with a red tank top. Her black, duster was draped over her shoulders. Her hair looked like it was about to fall out of the bun in was in. Blue eyes were filled with fatigue as she slowly headed towards the stairs. The group watched as she slowly walked up them, seemingly not wanting to put too much pressure on her right foot. She reached the top of the stairs and disappeared from the groups vision.

"Why is she limping?" Quatre asked.

"Who cares? She probably mouthed off and finally received the beating she deserved." Alex replied.

Quatre stood and ran up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom. The group shrugged it off until there was a loud slamming sound, a yelp, followed by a thumping sound. They group jumped out of their seats and dashed upstairs.

They arrived to Raven's room to see Quatre leaning against the wall, opposite of the door, and gazing at his blood, soaked hands.

"Q-man you ok?" Duo asked.

Quatre slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving his hands. Heero and Trowa nodded at each other and entered the assassin's room, everyone but Quatre following.

Everyone gasped at all the blood that splattered the walls in hand prints. They noticed her duster was on the ground ans blood soaked the white carpet on the ground. The red tank top soon was seen a few feet from it, lying on the ground. Blood seemed to spill from the crumbled garment. A hand print was seen on a sliding, glass door that led to the balcony. Heero walked over to the balcony, only to see a sight no one would want to see.

Raven sat on the balcony. Her back was leaning against the house, and her legs hung off the edge of the balcony. Blood slowly leaked from a wound on her shoulder, that she didn't seem to acknowledge. He could see the tattoo on her right arm, only to realize they were names. Yoko, Hiko, Rachel, Matilda, Micheal, Andre, and the last was Nikolai.

"What do you want _Heero_?" she asked darkly.

"We heard a noise and rushed up. Your room was covered with blood." he replied.

"Why should any of you care?" she snapped, her voice never changing.

He noticed her eyes were a dark, blue-violet, meaning she was in soldier mode. He then realized she was wheezing.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Oh nothing. Just me, an assassin, taking another person's life. Slowly destroying mine in the process." she replied.

He gazed at her with confusion but brushed it off.

"Just leave. I can take care of myself." she urged, seeing the look on his face.

"It's not in my nature to see a person like this and not do anything about it." he countered.

"Yeah, well if I remember, it's not in your nature to go against your mentor Dr. J and I do believe his mission was for you to...capture me and if you can't kill me. You can't catch me, so why let me live?" she snapped back, slowly standing up.

She limped into her bloody room and gazed at the horror-struck group. She ignored it and walked pass them, holding her bare stomach with her tainted, red, right hand. Blushes arose on some of their cheeks noticing she was standing there shirtless. They watched as she slowly opened the door and glared at them.

"Leave." was all she demanded.

They flinched from the icy glare and left the room, Quatre being the most reluctant. She glared again.

"You too _Yuy_." she growled out.

He left the shadows and exited the room, just to hear the slamming of a door. A soft sigh from Quatre reached his ears as they each went to their own rooms. Heero stood there, gazing at the door before retiring to his room.

Everyone was sleeping, except three people. Quatre, Heero and Raven. Quatre felt guilty, as if he was forgetting something. Heero was trying to remember more. Raven felt absolutely nothing. Her body was numb, as was her mind.

Both Quatre and Heero left their rooms at the same time, nodding to each other when they stopped in front of her door. They opened it, flinching slightly at all the blood which still caked the wall. Lying on the bed, gazing at the white ceiling was Raven. She didn't say or do anything. The only trace of her being alive was the small smile on her lips.

"Finally. After all these years, I've found a way for no pain." she murmured.

The two guys looked confused.

"No more pain. No more lies. No more hate. No more death. All goes away with a flick of the wrist. All disappears with the drop of a dime. All vanishes as the darkness consumes the mind." her voice said in a dead voice.

"I'm going to go get something, she seems to be going into hysteria. You stay here." Quatre said.

"Darkness is always good. Darkness protects against things. Things that shouldn't hurt. Love should never hurt. Like life, every good idea or thing has a catch. In order to love, you must have pain. But pain is all I've ever felt. Love is something I've always wanted, but never received. All but one moment. One moment where I felt soothed. One moment where I felt loved and safe." her voice droned on.

Heero leaned over her body and tapped the side of her face, but she didn't react.

"Forget. Forgetting is always good. To never remember, means you don't remember what you've lost. To not remember what you lost, you never feel pain. Pain is never good."

"Zero you have to snap out of it." Heero tried to shake her awake.

"System. Zero. Never hurt. Help it tried. Wrong components. Mad man he was. Tried to destroy what little innocence. Star is much better. Zero is nothing compared to Star. Star never hurts. Star always helps. Star is correct components. Star has links."

"Zero what are you talking about?" he continued trying to shake her out of it.

"Zero isn't real. Zero isn't machine. Zero is a state. A state of mind where no pain registers, and no irrational things happen. Zero can't be made. Only learned." she continued.

"No. Zero is a person. I remember Zero. I remember little, but I remember her." he argued with the unresponsive girl.

"Never forget. Promise. Always forever. Branded. Comfort. First time." her voice died to a whisper.

"I'm sorry Zero. I...I failed." he responded, gazing at his hands.

A pale hand rested on his and wrapped around, clenching it tightly.

"Cry. Not inferior. Gift. Use it." she said.

Every memory came too fast for Heero, everything he did with Zero. Everything he said. Every person he had killed for Dr. J. He grabbed the sides of his head and left the room. A pounding headache clouded his thoughts as memories continued.

He found his room and bed and immediately fell asleep.

He woke up and slowly walked down to the kitchen, hearing only part of a conversation Quatre was beginning to finish.

"..is dead." the word left Quatre's mouth, causing the girls to burst into tears.

"No! I wont believe it!" Missy shouted as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"It can't be..."Lia trailed off walking in a different direction.

Alex growled and stood up, walking up the stairs. Lin sat there, her head cradled in her arms as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why?" she sobbed.

No, Heero's mind screamed as he ran towards the room.

He broke into the room, being greeted with the same sight as last night. She laid there, her skin paler than normal. Eyes were closed and her lips were set in a pleasant smile. He walked over shakingly, and placed a hand on hers. It was still warm! He moved his hand to take a pulse and found one.

Who was dead, he asked himself.

"The Ring of Death." a voice behind him said.

He turned to see Quatre standing there.

"She's not dead. On her right arm she has names of everyone that she knew, who died because of her." he continued.

"She looks so..." Heero's voice trailed off as his eyes turned towards the sleeping girl.

"peaceful?" Quatre finished.

"She should. She hardly gets any sleep." he finished

"Why?" Quatre heard come from the Perfect Soldier's mouth.

"She remembers everything she's done, and every person she's killed." the blonde replied.

"She said that the Zero System isn't a machine, but a state of mind." Heero informed the blonde, who nodded knowingly.

"That's why we lost control. We never learned how to use the state of Zero. The machine the Doctors made, forced us into the Zero State which made us lose control over our minds and body." Quatre replied.

"She said that there is another system. It's better than the Zero System. Called Star." Heero continued.

"We've heard little of this. She usually talks to Marquis and the guys about that." the Arabian Prince replied.

Quatre stood up and sighed.

"I need to go comfort Lin. Stay here for me. Inform someone when she awakens." he said before leaving the room.

Heero stayed there, deep in thought.

CR: R&R please. Tell me if you want something in the story or tell me what you think. If you want to flame, flame nicely, cause i'm new at this.


	11. Burning Screams

CrazyRae: I know the next few chapters are short, but it tells about the pasts of the girls and how they became soldiers, along with the boys, who we all know about.

CR: Again i will wait until Chapter Fifteen, to acknowledge my Reviewers.

Disclaimer: Nope i still don't own GW, but i'm fighting for them. lol, i wish.

Chapter Eleven

Shimmer Blaze, or Missy, ran as fast as she could, through the park. She dodged the people who crowded the park as swiftly as her name. She could hear someone calling after her.

"Wait. Slow down." the voice pleaded.

Missy continued to run, as the tears flew down her cheeks. Suddenly someone tackled her from behind, and they tumbled down the hill she had come up on.

When the rolling stopped she opened her eyes to be greeted with the soft, cobalt, blue eyes of Duo Maxwell. His thumb gently ran over her cheek, brushing away the tears.

"You could've been hurt you know." he accused softly.

"I don't care. Why could we not remember? Why did we forget he was in the hospital? I mean, Nikolai was so kind. He ran a Children's Clinic and worked part time at an orphanage. He never hurt a soul outside of a battle. Actually he never was in battle. Who ever did this is going to pay." she cried out, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Duo leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He pulled away to see her dark, red eyes filled with surprise. He rolled on his back and gazed at the holographic sky. He sighed sadly.

"I know what you are talking about. I grew up on the streets of Colony L2. I was a war orphan. I ran the streets with a group. We stole many things and lived in an abandoned building. Construction workers came and told us they were to demolish our home, that the Maxwell Orphanage, a church, would take us in. I didn't want to, but I was a kid at the time and didn't have much choice."

"In the orphanage other kids didn't like me, and I got in a lot of fights because they said I smelled like a sewer. Sister Helen, a very kind woman, hugged me, telling me that I didn't smell. That was the first time I had friendly, human contact from an adult. Father Maxwell was a good man. Sister Helen, myself and him were some of the last orphans. They never disapproved of my belief in Shinigami. They let me believe what I wanted."

"Peace never lasts long. OZ soldiers began a riot, and threatened to destroy the church. I told them I'd steal an Alliance Mobile Suit. When I came back, the church had been burned to the ground, and they were killed."

"I then broke into a ship, where I met Doctor Howard. He was ok, but tricked me into becoming a Gundam Pilot, and going along with Operation Meteor." Duo finished.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, which Missy brushed away. She smiled at him but her smile dropped.

"I was eleven years old when I became a soldier. I was sleeping upstairs in my room when I was woken up by screams. I had been living on Colony L6 at the time, and it was war-ridden. Some soldiers broke into my house and killed my father. They only injured my mother and little sister. They didn't know I was in the house, and set it ablaze."

"I remember the smoke in my lungs, and to listen to the screams of my mother and sister being burned alive. I had passed out during the fire. I woke up in an ambulance to see Nikolai sitting beside me, holding my hand. I had asked him who did it, and he told me an army called the Black Army. I asked him how I could get revenge, and he told me join Galaxy, but only if you have the nerve to take a life." Missy trailed off.

"So he saved you?" Duo concluded.

Missy nodded and gazed over at him with a small smile.

"I had a crush on him for a while, but it died when I realized he had a girlfriend named Rachel. She was perfect for him. They balanced each other perfectly. My infatuation died to a sisterly love." she finished.

Out of the blue, Duo leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She was surprised again and went to say something, only for Duo to deepen the kiss as her mouth opened. She slowly began responding, turning the kiss into a heated, passionate lip lock. They pulled away from each other, for a breath. She blushed slightly, causing Duo to grin.

"Missy. Will you go out with me?" he asked charmingly.

She blushed deeper but nodded. His lips crashed onto hers again, pulling her into a heated kiss.

CR: aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww..... short yes i know but hey it's a start. It's my first time writing any type of romantic stuff so give me a break. R&R.


	12. Tearless Parents

CrazyRae: Hehehehe, i'm back. Uploading the last of my updated story for the moment. Insomnia sucks majorly, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I lost the trial for custody of GW....(cries)

CR:.............let the story begin right?

Chapter Twelve

Wufei Chang walked through the gardens, looking for a place to meditate. He was walking quietly, enjoying the peace.

The news of Nikolai's death has seemed to hit the onnas and Winner pretty hard, Wufei thought, I don't get it. People die all the time, so what's the point if one more person dies.

A soft, sob reached his ears causing him to stop in his tracks. He followed the sad sound, to find himself at the water fountain that they had seen when they first arrived here.

Kneeling in front of it, head resting on her folded arms, cried Amelia, or Lia. Her body racked with the sobs as memories of Nikolai flashed through her mind.

Wufei sighed inwardly and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to react badly. Soon enough Wufei was on his back, the blue haired girl holding him down. She noticed it was him and her eyes softened. Tears forms and she cried into his chest. Awkwardly, Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"He can't be dead. He promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me alone." she cried.

"Everyone loses someone important to them." Wufei sympathized.

"He never hurt anyone though. He promised that he would never leave me. He was suppose to be the strong one. He was suppose to make sure I did everything right." she continued.

"He seems to be important to all of you." he summarized.

"He was my partner. He and I were a pair. We both were the top brains in the group. We fixed every machine, and mechanical problem. If I didn't know something, he did, vise versa. He was my cousin at that." she cried.

She slowly calmed down, and Wufei sat up, leaning against the fountain. Her head rested on his shoulder, tears flowing silently.

"Have you ever lost someone, that you didn't realize they were important to you until they were gone?" she asked suddenly.

Wufei flinched inwardly.

"My wife." he replied simply.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I grew up alone. My father was always working at a base. He was a doctor and tried to help people. Even though he was alive, he was never really there. He always seemed to dislike having a child. My mother had died in child birth."

"One day I was sitting in the kitchen eating when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Nikolai. I didn't know who he was, but he pulled me into a hug and told me that everything would be ok. I didn't understand, until he explained. Earlier that day, the base my father worked in was blown up. There were no survivors."

"I never fully trusted him when he told me he was my cousin. All I wanted was revenge. He told me, if I had the heart to take a life join Galaxy. I agreed and next thing I knew I wound up working as one of the highest paid hackers." Lia told her story, tears flowing down her face.

"When my father died, I never cried a single tear." she added with regret.

"Revenge isn't the best way to go. That's how I wound up a Preventer. I never really knew my parents much. I was betrothed to my wife, Merein or as she called herself Nataku. She was a tomboy, and fought a lot."

"After we were married she tried to prove that she was strong enough to be my wife. I regret not telling her she was. OZ attacked my clan and Merein took a Mobile Suit and fought to the bitter end. I buried her in my favorite field."

"After that I swore I would avenge her death, along with the rest of my clan. When the chance came, I took it. I became pilot of Nataku, which I named after her. I told Master O, that her spirit lived within the very Mobile Suit she fought to protect with the clan." he said, his voice filled with lost.

"I'm sorry I made you remember Wufei." Lia apologized.

Wufei shook his head.

"No. It's painful, but it's good to remember those we fight for, because then we lose sight of what our goal is." Wufei said wisely.

"Who ever thought you were a scholar?" she teased, trying to break the sorrow-barrier.

He gave a simple "hmpf" and turned his head away from her.

"Wufei, if you ever want to talk...know I am here for you." she informed shyly, kissing his cheek.

She stood up and left Wufei behind with a slight pinkish hue on his cheeks.

What is wrong with me, he asked, I can't like her. She's friends with the enemy. Keep a level head Chang.

Wufei shook his head and drifted into a meditation, clearing his mind of 'useless' thoughts.

CR: Short yes i know. R&R


	13. Wanting to Forget

CrazyRae: Another pairing and past revealing. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own GW. Not yet...MWHAHAHAHA!

CR: Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Alexandria Skye punched at the air with all the fury she held. Memories of the dead Rose Brother flashed through her mind. She held a high respect for him because he had fought so hard to save her little brother. He had stayed up for a week, without sleep, trying to save the little blonde boy that looked just like her.

"I don't want to remember." she whispered out, kicking at her invisible opponent.

A voice broke her train of thought, "Be glad you can remember."

She turned with a spinning kick, which was blocked easily by none other than Trowa Barton. She glared at him.

"What are you babbling about?" she growled.

"I said be glad you can remember things about those you've lost." he repeated.

Alex dropped to the ground tiredly.

"Nikolai and I held a sense of respect for one another. I wasn't as close to him as the rest, but he understood that I don't trust people easily. My father was a soldier for the Black Army. My mother hadn't known, but when she found out, he had killed her. My little brother was so angry he charged at him and stabbed him a knife in his calf muscle. My father had turned around and shot him. My brother had almost been lucky, but the bullet had gone straight through his right shoulder. I picked up the knife my brother had dropped and stabbed my father in the back of his heart."

"I picked up my brother and ran outside the house where I was greeted with Nikolai. I didn't trust him, but he said he could help save my brother. That's all I cared about at the time. He was only six years old and I was just turning thirteen at the time. My first kill was my father at a young age, but I didn't care. I jumped in Nikolai's jeep and he took us to a Galaxy base that was stationed on Colony L9."

"He fought sleep for an entire week, trying to save my brother. Unfortunately, my brother died due to blood loss. I knew Nikolai tried his hardest, so I joined Galaxy. I didn't want other teens to have to go through that. So I fight hard to this very day." Alex explained.

Trowa, who had sat down with his back leaning against the wall opposite of her, nodded in understaning.

"I had been betrayed as well. I've had amnesia for as long as I could remember. I had traveled with random people, trying to figure out who I was. I was named Nanashi, which means no name."

"I met a girl who's father worked for OZ. Her name was Maddie. She had betrayed her fathers trust and he had been killed. Unfortunately, Maddie was in the building where the explosion had been. I had barely saved her, but her and I went out separate ways, because I couldn't trust her."

"A few years later, I had been working as a mechanic on the Gundam Heavyarms, when the real Trowa Barton was shot and killed. He would've been the pilot for my Gundam, had the guy not shot him. Later that night, I had stayed in the hanger, making sure everything was set for Operation Meteor, when the Doctor asked if I could pilot it. I had been able to, so I took the place of Trowa Barton, and even took his identity."

"So really, be glad you can remember things of yourself and your family." he finished.

"What about that sister of yours?" she asked.

"I don't know. She just found me one day, wondering by myself, and said I reminded her of her own brother who had disappeared. We formed a bond of brother and sister, so I see her as a sister and the only family I have left." he answered.

Alex glanced over at him, his eyes glazed over with the memories. A chuckle filled the back of her throat and left her lips before she could stop it. Trowa gave her a questioning look and she shook her head.

"I find it ironic that I barely know you, and I trust you enough to tell you about my past. I don't even trust Rae that much." she replied.

"Something is off about that girl." he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" the blonde questioned curiously.

"Nothing. There's just something strange about her." he shook off the thought.

Alex nodded and the two sat there in a comfortable silence. Trowa shook his head and stood up. He reached the door just as Alex's voice spoke up, "Thanks."

Trowa didn't respond, he just walked out of the room. A small smile sat on her lips.

End

CR: Hope you enjoy. R&R. Compliments and Flames are welcomed.


	14. Nonexistant Past

CrazyRae: I know this chapter i short, but they kind of know about each other. Oh and i will acknowledge any reviewers on Chapter Sixteen actually. I want to get the pairings clear, and all the pasts done with.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything but my mind and the clothes on my back.

CR: Enjoy

Chapter Fourteen

Quatre Winner laid on his soft bed, gazing at the ceiling in remembrance of Nikolai. He knew that the girls were more attached to Nikolai than he was, but Quatre couldn't help the sorrow that filled him. Light poured into his room as the door opened, causing him to glance over at the figure standing in the doorway.

Arline Flash stood in the doorway, before walking over to his bed. She slowly crawled under the covers as Quatre moved over. Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the warm arms of her boyfriend wrap around her waist in a comforting manner.

"Quatre I miss him. He was the only person that help me with my pain. He tried to help me remember my past." Lin said.

"Lin, I know. You've suffered a lot. I didn't know him like you and the others, so I'm not as effected." he replied.

The emerald haired girl gazed into the blue eyes that the empathetic teen owned. She felt him lean in, and she closed her eyes just as the soft, warm lips pressed against her softly. Quatre's thumb moved over her cheek and brushed away the stream of tears as their kiss slowly became a heated, lip-lock.

The pair broke the kiss and Lin smiled sadly.

"Q, just hold me. I don't want to be alone tonight." she cried.

He nodded and hugged her closer.

"My father never told me I was a natural born child. I grew up thinking I was a test-tube baby, when I wasn't. I was the reason mother died. She gave her life for mine. I remember before father died, he told me I looked so much like mother that it was hard for him to even look at me. He said that was the reason he worked all the time. I lived with Rashid and the others almost my whole life. I will always remember them, but they didn't want to come to Colony L7. They said they enjoyed living on Earth. They were the only ones who knew what happened to me those years ago." he said.

"I wish I could remember who my family is. I remember just wandering alone on Colony L10. I had bumped into Nikolai who seemed to know what happened to me. Missy, Alex, Lia and I hadn't become actual Galactic Soldiers until a year before you showed up. Raven had been one since she was ten years old. She doesn't talk about much. She just ignores her past. She says this war is her fault because she made a stupid choice." Lin cried softly.

Quatre hugged her tighter.

"I remember the guys and I hadn't gotten along until we were forced as a team. We all were fighting each other constantly. When we were framed for the destruction of a base, we had been made a team. We were always walking on each other's toes. It took a while before we actually began to understand. We knew each other's strengths and weaknesses." he reminisced.

Lin slowly fell into a deep slumber as Quatre gazed at the ceiling. He knew Raven took the death of Nikolai the hardest. With how much blood she lost, he wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't be up and walking for a few months.

Quatre's thoughts slowly became deep and before he knew it, and without him realizing, he had fallen asleep.

End

CR: Hope you enjoyed, R&R.


	15. Tainted Child

CrazyRae: heheehe....welcome. Chapter fifteen and the last of the pairings and past revealings. Though, trust me there is still going to be mystery on my main character.

Disclaimer: Don't own GW! I get tired of this really.

CR: Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

Months had passed and the girls had slowly gotten over the death of one of the proclaimed Rose Brothers. Raven was still in her deep slumber, and hasn't awoken. Heero stated that sometimes she mumbled and cried out in her sleep, but would never wake up. The question that everyone had been asking themselves, is how she lost so much blood from one wound.

Heero was in the girl's room, gazing at the stained walls. The blood had been washed off but some of it had stained the walls. His mind was planted with many thoughts, most of them on his memories. He couldn't understand why he could remember some things, but not others.

"Damn." a soft voice croaked out, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He gazed over to see Raven sitting up in her bed, her eyes trained on her hands. Her eyes slowly traveled over to him, and she glared slightly.

"This bites." was all she said.

She must've caught his questioning gaze because she sighed, "I'm still living."

He glared at her for that remark.

"So that's the reason for the suicidal mission?" he snapped at her.

She smirked.

"That was no suicidal mission. Just some bastard got a lucky shot. Unfortunately he was able to celebrate his triumph because he was dead within the second of doing so." she replied, her calm voice seemed to be taunting the fact that he was showing his anger.

"So, let me guess. Q made you watch over me as the death of Nikolai sank in?" she inquired.

Heero growled, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I did tell them. The new had told them too. Nikolai wouldn't last pass the week. They were so worked up over you're coma that they forget the kind soul knocking on Death's door. They even missed his funeral, because they wanted to make sure I hadn't sent you into a permanent coma. Though the Gods know how I would've enjoyed that." her calm voice poked at his slight guilt.

She slowly stood up and walked to her closet. She entered the walk-in closet and shut the door.

"I find it amusing how the old ones are forgotten when someone knew shows up." he could hear her mumble.

Shifting could be heard as the girl continued, "Honestly, I find them so dishonorable. The very person who helped them in their time of need was forgotten for some soldier who forgot everything that made him a human."

The girl walked out wearing a pair of black, baggy jeans that hung loosely on her hips. A black shirt that read, I See Dumb People, in white showed off her developed form. She walked to her bed and pulled out her Doc Matins, black boots that had been under her bed.

"No, suicidal missions are dishonorable." he shot back.

Her calm, sapphire blue eyes turned to the cold, blue-violet he had grown accustom to. Her eyes didn't glare at him, only gazed with the endless hollowness that the vacant orbs held.

"Suicide isn't the way my life is going to end. You don't even know how much crap I've been through. I haven't been innocent since before I was born. I have blood of family and friends on my hands, so much of it that it would've even made you, the Perfect Soldier, kneel over with a dagger at your wrists."

"Let me refresh the memory you've forgotten. My mother died giving birth to me. She didn't have the energy to go on. I would've rather died than have her not be here. Unfortunately I have to see her face every time I look into a mirror. I killed my own father because he tried to rape my sister. I took a kitchen knife, and before I knew what happened I stabbed him in the back of the heart. He used the last of his energy to throw me across the room and into a brick wall of the house."

"My siblings and I somehow lost each other and that's when I met up with you. I surrendered myself so you could be safe. I exposed my ability of Shadow Jumping to you, and I saved your life twice, which costed me my ability to cry outwardly like so many do. The others don't know about that."

"I became a Galactic Soldier right after I left you and the old man. I left because he tried to learn the components of the Zero 'System' as you call it. There are no components. It's all in your head."

"My own brother was slaughtered in front of me. I made the worst choice ever which could've prevented this entire war."

She paused gazing at the ceiling.

"That's why I do the assassinations. I kill any threat there is. If I don't kill the threat it will come back to bite me in the ass." she finished.

"Oh please, you mean to tell me you've never declined a mission? Even I declined a mission. That was because she was no longer a threat." the brunette replied.

He remember the Endless Waltz. The little Barton-girl had been his target, and he declined his mission that stated he was to kill her.

"Nope. I've never declined a mission. I did fail one though. I was to assassinate a threat to the Colony. I was so close to doing it too. He was lying there, unable to move. My gun was loaded and ready. Unfortunately I didn't have the heart to kill him. I just couldn't do it."

"Now that very man, that I spared , happens to be the leader of the opposing army." she finished.

"I wasn't aware Zero had a heart." he snapped.

Raven glared at him and stood up. She walked to her front door and paused after opening it.

"Look here _Heero_. I don't have the patients I use to. Don't think for a moment that I wont fulfill my promise in killing the old man. I told you before I don't break promises. I haven't done so yet." she reminded, her voice void of any emotion.

She walked out of the blood-tainted room, leaving behind a seething Perfect Soldier.

She will die, Heero promised. Like her, I don't break promises.

He walked out of the room and headed towards his, barely missing the sound of screeching tires as a vehicle sped down the driveway.

End

CR: hope you liked. R&R. Compliments and Flames are welcomed


	16. Grasping Life In Your Hands Does Wonders

CrazyRae: Like i promised, i will acknowledge those who reviewed my story.

RikoRishkodeathangeloflight: lol. I'm glad you enjoy reviewing every chapter. I don't mind. Yes i did get the G-boys past from that manga, i absouletly think Heero is so hot. I hope you enjoy this one.

Computer Geek Michelle: Well here is your chapter you wanted up so quickly. lol just kidding. I'm glad you enjoy it as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, only the characters you don't recognize from the series.

CR: Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Raven slowly walked into the building, parking her motorcycle in a safe spot. She slowly entered. She walked to the front desk.

She whispered something to the woman, who nodded and replied.

"235."

Raven nodded with a small deadly smirk.

"Thank you." was all she said.

She walked to the elevator and walked into the small compartment. She stood there, her thoughts filling her mind.

This is it, she thought. This is what I've been waiting for.

She left the compartment as the door slid open and walked to a room with the number she was given on the door. Raven smirked and she slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her. Seconds later a muffled cry could be heard.

With The Others

Quatre sat on the living room couch, gazing at the ceiling again. In his lap, Lin's head rested as the woman watched TV. His fingers brushed through the long, emerald strands of hair of his girlfriend.

"Q, Duo and I will be back in a few hours!" Missy's voice yelled throughout the house, as the two newest couple walked out the front door.

Lia and Alex walked into the living room.

"Q, Lia and I are going in town. Is there anything you or Lin need while we are out?" Alex asked.

"There is a list for groceries on the fridge door." Lin replied tiredly.

The two girls nodded and left.

"Seems like everyone is disappearing." Quatre muttered, causing a soft giggle to leave Lin's lips.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." she retorted jokingly.

"I haven't seen Rae all day, do you know where she went?" Wufei asked as he poked his head in the living room door.

"Nope. She probably got called in for work. Why?" the blonde questioned the Chinese pilot.

"I need someone to spar with and she's the best of the best." was the only reply before the black haired man left the room.

Everyone shrugged off Raven's disappearance, but Quatre and the girls began to worry slightly when she didn't show up for a week. A scream sounded throughout the house as the front door swung open and slammed shut.

The black haired soldier ran in and saw everyone standing there. Blood covered her hands and a line smeared on her cheek. She grinned and launched herself at Quatre. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It was great. I can't believe it." she cried with joy.

Little Andrea ran out hearing the commotion and screamed at seeing blood on her mother's hands. She backed up slightly. Raven turned and kneeled down on the floor, motioning for the girl to come to her.

"It's ok. Everything is ok. I just need to go wash up. I left so quickly." she mumbled, picking up the child.

"Mama, why is there blood on your hands?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Oh, let's just say grasping life in your hands does the body wonders." Raven said, causing some of the teens to blanch.

"Now stay here and I'll be back." she said, letting the little girl down on the floor.

She walked into the kitchen and washed the blood off of her. She walked back out with a smile on her lips. She noticed Andrea wasn't here.

"We sent her to her room." Lin stated.

Raven nodded with a smirk on her lips.

"So who did you kill this time that has you so happy?" Heero spat out.

Raven's smirk dropped and she looked at the ceiling before shaking her head.

"Is that the only thing I can do _Yuy_? Am I only alive to kill people? Is that the first thought that comes to your mind at the sight of blood on my hands?" she asked softly.

Everyone, even Quatre, had to nod at this. She sighed and dropped her eyes to the ground, shaking her head sadly.

"That's a pity. I was so happy to give you the news but oh well. I'm leaving, I wont be back for a while." Raven informed sadly, her thoughts paused before she mumbled, "Not that anyone would care about me."

The girl brushed pass Heero, her eyes filled with betrayal as she walked up the steps. Everyone shrugged and went back to their movie in the living room. Everything was silent until a knock sounded on the front door. Heero, being the closest, answered it.

Opening the door he saw the very man Raven had danced with at the party a few months back. He was dressed in casual dark, blue jeans and a black, tank top.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Raven." he said.

Heero grunted and allowed him inside the house.

"Hello Marquis." the girls and Quatre greeted.

The black haired stranger nodded his greeting back and was about to reply when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Everyone saw Raven holding him from behind, her face buried in his back.

"Hey Rae." Marquis greeted her.

The black haired girl let go and stepped back. Her eyes looked slightly tired, and the guys noticed Marquis shook his head.

"She said you didn't sleep at all this week. You really do keep promises." he joked.

Raven smiled softly at whatever thought ran through her head.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Raven paused and looked over her shoulder, "Andrea! Come on we have to go!"

The little blonde girl ran down the stairs, behind her she dragged a small suitcase. A dark, blue teddy bear was grasped in her other hand.

"Yes Mama." she said happily.

Raven looked back at the group.

"I will see you after a month I suppose." she said, her eyes never meeting any of theirs directly.

She turned on her heal, and grabbed Andrea's suitcase. Marquis picked the small girl up and the three left the house quietly. The sound of an engine roaring to life and squealing of tires filled the air only to be followed by an eerie silence.

Two Weeks Later

The girls had dragged the guys down town to the mall. All of their protests fell on silent ears as the girls went from store to store. Duo, who had been following Missy, slammed right into her as she stopped abruptly.

"Hey Shim-Babe, as much as I love you, can you not stop so suddenly." he growled out playfully.

His eyes gained a look of worry when she didn't answer. Her eyes trained on a certain store. He followed her gaze and noticed she was gazing at a maternity store. He paled when he looked back at her.

"Um, as much as I love you, I don't think I'm ready for that." he replied.

The rest of the group caught up to them and gazed at the silent girl.

"Yo, Missy what's wrong?" Lin asked.

A familiar sound of laughter caused them to look over at the store.

Walking out of the store was a familiar soldier. Her long, black hair was pulled into a bun, with half of it falling down her back. She wore a simple, black sun dress that stopped inches above her knees. Her tattoo on her arm visible to everyone in the vicinity. That isn't what they were looking at.

In her arms was a baby girl. She looked to be a newborn. Beside her, attached to her leg was Andrea.

"Mama, I'm hungry." she said, tugging on the hem of Raven's skirt.

"So am I. I bet even little Violet is hungry." she replied to the oldest of the two children.

Raven didn't seem to feel their gazes and walked towards the food court on their left. The group followed, some of them more reluctant.

"Hey Rae." Quatre greeted, walking up to the table.

Raven looked up from feeding the child in her arms. The smile that was on her lips dropped at seeing them. She rolled her eyes and gazed back down at the baby. It's innocent, blue eyes gazing up at Quatre in curiosity.

"I just can't get away from you guys can I?" she asked herself aloud.

Duo was about to reply when a voice cut him off, "Rae, there you are. Panther wants to talk to you."

They turned to see Lilian Rose standing there, no longer pregnant. A smile on her lips as Raven stood up.

"Ok, can you watch over Andrea for me?" the black haired girl asked.

The blonde woman nodded with a smile as she looked down at the, now sleeping, child in the deadly girl's arms.

"Violet seems to have taken a liking to you Rae." Lily teased.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation for being some mass murdering assassin." Raven returned the joke, hitting a guilty spot on the ignored group.

"She didn't give you too much trouble did she?" Lily asked.

Raven shook her head softly, carefully handing the child to Lily.

"She has a common trait among all of us." Raven stated, causing Lily to raise a thing eyebrow questioningly.

Raven stood up and kissed the top of Andrea's head.

"Sweetie I have to go talk to someone. Stay with Lily." she instructed the small girl, who nodded.

Raven turned and ran off into the distance. The group turned their eyes back to Lily, who was rocking the small child in her arms.

"Raven is such a good person outside of a battle. She keeps too many promises in my eyes." Lily remarked as she took a seat.

"Lily? Is this your child?" Lin asked.

Lily smiled with pride and nodded.

"Yeah. Raven had come to the hospital about three weeks ago and I had asked her to stay with me until the child was born. She even helped with the delivery. Sometimes I don't see how she could stand so much blood. Jacarei even passed out." Lily explained, her eyes filled with the memories.

"She was so happy it was a girl like she predicted and ran out of the hospital. I could hear her scream with joy as she ran down the road. She even forgot her motorcycle at the hospital. She ran to tell you guys the news cause it was a premature labor and the baby had made it out ok. I even had her name it. She named it Violet Hue Rose. She said it fit her, because her eyes held a bit of violet and she was a Rose child." Lily continued.

The group around her gasped in realization. Pieces of the puzzle became clear as they realized why Raven was covered in blood when she returned home.

Lily sighed and stood up.

"Come Andrea. We have to go." Lily commanded softly.

The little girl nodded and stood up, grabbing the bags and following behind the woman.

"Bye Uncle Q!" she cried out before she disappeared from their sights.

Quatre looked down guiltily, as did the rest of the group.

End

CR: Hope you enjoyed the story. I kind of like writing this one. Quatre is starting to doubt his trust in Raven. R&R


	17. Breaking Into Confusion

CrazyRae: HEY HEY HEY!!! Thanks for all who are reading my story. It's about time that i got this chapter up....i've been a busy sleeper...i mean worker.

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS STORY ON THIS SITE AND I'D MAKE HEERO YUY GET A REAL GIRLFRIEND NOT SOME PEACECRAFT NAIVE WITCH!

CR: Now that that is over, no Computer Geek Michelle you can't have him, he's mine for ever and ever and ever. Thanks for the input RikoRishodeathangeloflight.

{Story}

Chapter Seventeen

Weeks have passed since the group had the harsh reality slap of what Raven had done a month ago. It is currently midnight, and very few of them are sleeping. The guilt lies heavily on none other than Quatre, Lin, and Heero, though he doesn't show it. A loud slam front the front door of the house caused Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Lin to leave their rooms. They quietly arrived at the front door to see a trail of blood leading to a room that none of the guys had seen before. Lin held them back from following the trail.

"She will come back out." was the only thing she said.

The person came back out, but it wasn't Raven. It was Marquis Rose. Heero glared at the guy who seemed so close to Raven. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were filled with worry. In his blood soaked hands he grasped a couple of strange card-like items.

"What are you doing with those Marquis?" Lin demanded harshly.

Marquis glared and was about to retort when he flinched back in a painful manner. His empty hand ran up to his shoulder and he massaged it.

"Look. Sorry I woke you guys up, but we have an emergency. Who ever wants to help, get them up and to Galaxy HQ in one hour. I will leave any tardy people behind." was all he said before walking out of the door, squealing tires following closely.

The small group went and roused up the rest of them. They explained what happened and everyone went to Galaxy Head Quarters.

"Panther, make sure to get the first person you find out to safety. We can't lose both of them." a guy with blonde hair informed the black haired man.

"Jacarei?" Missy guessed.

The blonde looked back and glared at them slightly. He shook his head and turned back to Marquis.

"Now look. We can't have the SF running because only Shade can pilot it. Take the SF2 and only five other people with you. The SF's can only carry seven people. If you screw this up Panther you are seriously dead." the blonde continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

{Flash}

"Darkness......01. Stay away....don't come." a familiar voice rang through Heero's mind.

Zero, he asked himself.

"Yes.....please. Tell Marquis to stay. I can't have you guys here. I don't want you guys to...." her voice trailed off.

Zero, his mind demanded.

"No....they're coming....no...no, I don't want to. Stop....don't do that. Sorry 01." her voice began to trail off.

Sorry for what, he asked.

"Everything." was the simplest word that tugged at his heart.

{Flash}

"HEERO!" Duo's voice rang through his ears.

Worry filled almost everyone's eyes. He noticed he was lying on the ground so he slowly sat up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your body went rigid and you fell to the ground." Lia answered.

"How long was I out?" he questioned.

"Long enough. Let's go." Marquis ordered harshly.

Heero stood up and glared at him.

"We have to pick who is going." Missy pointed out.

"I say Soldier, Prince, Swift, Sparks and Silencer go." Lia suggested.

They nod in agreement with the genius and followed the black haired man into his black, jeep. Speeding out of the building's parking lot and down the street.

Marquis slammed on his breaks at some warehouse like structure. He walked up to it, the group following, and placed the palm of his hand on the large wall. A keypad appeared and Marquis took one of the cards and swiped it through, then typed a few numbers in. A doorway appeared about a foot beside him, surprising them.

The group slowly entered the warehouse. Gasps filled the air as they gazed at what sat within the building. A sleek, pure black jet sat in the shadows of the hanger. It looked as though it was as fast as the Gundams.

"Come on." Marquis said, going inside the sleek machine.

They followed his example and found a nice, cozy, cabin with seven seats, four on the left, three on the right. Marquis went up to the cockpit and swiped the another keycard. Typing a few numbers in the keypad the sleek jet roared to life as the engine began to run. The hanger opened and the jet shot off into the air and broke through the blue, protective barrier around the Colony.

Soon enough they passed Mars and found themselves on Earth. Marquis seemed to type something in and the jet broke through the heated atmosphere of the blue planet. The group in back gripped their seats as the jet shook from the pressure.

Marquis typed in something else and the jet righted itself and flew into the horizon. Slowing down when they came upon a familiar compound. Preventers Head Quarters.

Marquis jumped out of the doorway of the jet, the others following, and dipped in the brush where the sleek, black jet hid. He gazed at the compound.

"We need to infiltrate the compound. We are on a S&R Mission so we will NOT be destroying the base. Besides the fact that they have the Gundams hidden within the base, we cannot risk being caught." Marquis informed.

The others nodded, Heero glaring slightly, from being told to do something as if he was inferior, and ducked down seeing three soldiers walking by the brush.

"So where is Dr. J?" one asked.

"Talking with her. She brought us two instead of one, and actually brought him the very person he wanted to beat." the second one replied.

"I feel sorry for the blonde." the third one said.

Heero jumped out and tackled them, knocking them unconscious. He took one of them and switched into the uniform.

I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. Why are we doing this?

He noticed Marquis handing the other outfits to Quatre and Trowa.

Change of Scene

Inside a cell, chained to a wall, was none other than Raven. Her hair was a mess and cheek was bruised slightly. The cuffs around her wrists dug into them harshly whenever she pulled against the binds. Usually she'd Jump out of here, but she can't. Her energy is really low, and her anger isn't high enough to push out her life energy. An red, dried up trail of blood traveled down the side of her chin out of the corner of her pure, ruby, red lips.

She looked up as the cell door opened and thrown into the cell was Panther, Swift and Sparks. Behind them stood Heero, Trowa and Quatre. Raven felt a feeling of betrayal come over her.

I told him not to come, she thought. I don't want them to see....

Her thoughts were cut out by a loud scream that filled the entire base. Her body tensed and she lunged against her binds.

"NO!" she growled out, blood rolling down her arm as the cuffs cut into her wrists.

"Shade! Stop it." Marquis scolded.

"NO! I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING STUCK HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN!" she screamed out.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre were then pushed inside the cell, chains lashed out from the wall and wrapped around each of their wrists.

"Very good Zero, you brought the traitors back, well some of them anyways." Dr. J's cruel voice applauded.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO HER! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" Raven shouted out, eyes spitting with anger.

"Ah, but if I stop will you tell me the components to the Zero System?" he asked.

Raven stopped struggling and fell silent. Her eyes traveled to Marquis who looked back at her glaringly. Raven turned her glare to Dr. J.

"And exactly what do you plan to do with the Zero System? Give it to _him_?" she demanded.

"You aren't in the best predicament to be questioning my motives you traitor." he spat out, slapping her already bruised cheeks with the back of his hand.

The group watched as she stayed there, not flinching from the blow. Her glare darkened.

"You don't exactly have room to talk. You are messing with her, and I happen to be protective of her. You also happen to be angering the only person who can give you the _components_ to the _system_." she glowered.

Another familiar scream sounded throughout the base, causing Raven to finally flinch.

"Oh well. I can be very persuasive." Dr. J bite back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled out, lunging against the binds again.

"Not if I kill you first." a new, colder voice snapped.

Raven tensed up as everyone looked up, gasping at the figure standing behind Dr. J. Marquis and Raven's eyes turned to the ground, as everyone else's widened with disbelief. Gazing at the familiar blonde standing in the doorway.

{End}

CR: hahahahahaha hope you like the cliffhanger. Now i'm going to go jump off of it like you probably want me to. R&R


	18. Betrayal In The Highest Degree

CrazyRae: heheheeh...i'm back on a kick ass sugar high. grins yeah! Anyways, i have finally updated my story. Oh yea, the rating is going up do to i'm not sure weither this is too dark for the rating i have. It a Just in case type thing.

CR: Thank you for all who have reviewed.

CR: I even have a special guest who has agreed...sorta...to do the disclaimer. Please give a round of applause for Pita.

Pita: I'm not doing this.

CR: ooohhh yes you are or else no more Fun Dip for you.

Pita: growls Rae doesn't own anything...

CR: Sure i do. I now own your Fun Dip, which is inside my stomach.

[Pita lunges at Rae, starting a fight. Rae's head pokes out of the dust that was kicked up] Enjoy! [pulled back in followed by a yelp] That was my hair! oh you are so dead!

{Start of Chapter}

Chapter Eighteen

Standing in the doorway of the cell was none other than the famous, Relena Peacecraft. Her brownish-blonde hair was pulled back into a thick braid and she wore a pure, black, body suit. Over her left breast was a symbol of a B over an A in the middle of a circle.

A growl left both Marquis and Raven. Their eyes glared at the girl coldly. The blonde walked up to Heero and grinned, standing only inches from his chained body. A finger tipped his chin up so she gazed into his eyes.

"Too bad. You were always a cute one. I'm really sorry it had to end this way Hee-chan." she whispered.

She turned swiftly, her braid smacking him in the face and she walked up towards Raven, causing everyone to tense. Her soft, smile turned to a cold smirk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Tenshi, leader of Colony L7. You should've joined the alliance when you had the chance. You and those Colonies wouldn't be in this predicament." the supposed-pacifist said.

"No. If I would've choked down my emotions, the Colonies wouldn't be in this predicament." Raven shot back.

Relena growled and slapped Raven, with the back of her hand, across the face. The group heard Marquis growl.

"If you would've stayed on the Colony when I came for a conference, I wouldn't have done what I did." the blonde retorted slyly, leaving almost everyone confused.

Raven lunged against the chains and head-butted Relena, a loud pop was heard as the cartilage in her nose popped. The former-princess let out a slight cry and stepped back, holding her bloody nose.

"When I get out of here Peacecraft, you wont live to see the sunset." the Galactic Soldier spat as she pulled against the chains more.

Relena slapped her again and then pulled out a sleek, clean and new looking dagger. Slamming the energy deprived girl against the wall, and holding her there, she placed the dagger along the scar around her eye.

"It's a pity. He was cute but he just got in my way of delivering a message." Relena whispered to the captive one.

She ran the tip of the dagger down the cheek of Raven, causing a searing, hot sting fill the captive's body. Relena's eyes followed as the trail of blood ran down the girl's neck and smirked. She forcefully kissed the pain-filled girl with lust.

Disgust ran through Raven's body and mind, as she heard growls coming from Marquis and Heero. She had to get out of here, she had to get them out of here. They couldn't see what is going to happen. She felt so weak, and a sneer left her as the princess pulled back, cutting the black, tank top. Raven felt a wave of anger as she saw her favorite tank top fall to the ground in pieces. That soon ended when the tip of the dagger, lightly ran down her exposed cleavage.

Raven's mind then cleared of all thought just as the princess kissed her lips again. She smirked against the other girl's lips, causing her to pull back curiously. Raven's smirk stayed as she looked back. The dark girl winked at the princess before seemingly evaporating in thin air.

Before anyone could stop or say anything, a loud crack was heard as Relena's head was twisted to the left quickly. Her body fell to the ground just as Raven's body appeared. She was breathing slight heavily, but ignored it and turned to see the old man gone. She shrugged and began unlocking the chains around the other's with Relena's dagger.

"What caused you to snap?" Marquis asked, rubbing his wrists as his eyes ran over her bloody arms and wrists.

The cuts from the cuffs were deep but she didn't care.

"I rather not talk about it, ok Marquis?" the darker girl replied, bending down to pick up her discarded top.

A sigh left her lips and shook her head. Shrugging she dropped the shredded top and stood up. She reached in one of her many pocket and pulled out her gun.

"Let's get out of here." Raven growled out.

The group nodded and they ran through the endless corridors. Marquis then remember something.

"What about..."

"Don't worry. If my calculations are correct, we will meet outside. It wont be pretty." the girl interrupted.

They found their way out of the base, and running across the large field, Raven behind everyone, running at a slower pace. Everyone was at the SF2, except for Raven. They turned to see her standing there, looking at something that approached.

"Shade!" Missy called out.

The girl simply put up a hand lazily, as if to tell them that she heard her. That's when they noticed another person. It was Lily.

Her long, blonde hair was pulled into two, braided buns like Raven's. Her dark, sapphire blue eyes were vacant of emotion. They noticed Raven's hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists and she took a step back slightly.

"Damn it." the group heard Marquis whisper.

Lily pulled out a gun and aimed it at the black haired girl. That's when Trowa and Heero realized they looked exactly alike, except for the light and dark hair contrast. Raven sighed and pulled out her prized gun and aimed it at her.

They watched for five, anticipating minutes before Lily made the first move. Dropping the gun, they both lunged at each other. Punches and kicks were thrown, only to be matched equally.

"Why are they fighting?" Lin demanded.

Lily had gotten a punch in only to be kicked in the stomach. They stepped away from each other, and they noticed Raven was saying something. Lily growled and lunged at the girl, who dodged it by ducking and moving to the side. Raven's lips were still moving and she kept dodging Lily's punches and kicks. Lily dropped to the ground and did a sweep-kick. Raven jumped just in time to hear a loud crack of thunder. The dark girl winced in pain and landed on the ground in a crouched position, seeing a smoking gun sitting in Lily's hands.

Raven growled and her lips moved again. Another crackle was heard as a bullet shot out of the sleek, metal gun. Raven's hand went up to her right shoulder but her lips continued to move. Lily walked over and kicked the injured girl to the ground. Placing a foot at the girl's neck, Lily pointed a gun at the girl. Two gunshots were heard and they watched as Lily's body crumbled onto Raven's, the dark girl catching the older woman in an embrace. The gun she used laying beside her forgotten.

Marquis surprised the group by jumping out of the SF2 and ran over to them. It seemed as though Raven wouldn't let go of Lily. The others followed, some angry.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WHERE YOU THINKING?" Missy yelled as the dark haired girl hugged the bloody, body close.

"Rae...." a soft voice cracked, "you kept your promise like always. I'm sorry you had to do this again."

Heero watched as Raven hugged the body closer, her eyes clouded with something familiar.

"Lily..." Raven started, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard."

Raven seemed to wince at something, but her grip on the dying girl never wavered.

"I...love you. Tell...the rest of the....Inner...Cir..." the girl's voice broke off, and her body went lax.

"Lily!" Raven begged, shaking the body, "come on. You promised. Why am I the only one who keeps their promises? You said you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised that you wouldn't leave me alone."

The usually cold soldier winced again in pain as her eyes clouded more. Her eyes closed, and something happened that caused them to gasp. A single, crystal, clear tear rolled down her cheek before her body collapsed on top of the dead girl.

Marquis picked the bodies up and carried them to the SF2. Lying them down on the floor, in the back of the jet, he stood up and started the jet, getting the engine warmed up. Slowly the group climbed into the jet, recent events playing through their minds as if it was on replay.

"GREAT! The stupid motor is overheated." Marquis said from the cockpit.

To their surprise, Raven slowly stood up, her body shaking. She stumbled her way to the cockpit and sat on Marquis's lap, causing Heero to glare harshly. Raven leaned over the control and began plugging in things. She sighed and stood up, placing a hand on Marquis's shoulder.

"Wait here." the words left her mouth in a voice.

She walked out of the plane and climbed on the wing. Carefully, and flinching, she climbed up on the top of the jet. She walked over to the engines and began playing around with random wires. Stepping back she opened a secret compartment, on the top of the jet, and an entire computerized contraption was seen. Plugging in a few numbers at lightning fast speed, she stood up, shutting the compartment.

Climbing back into the cabin she walked to the cockpit. She motioned for Marquis to get out, which the man complied with, and she took the seat.

"I'm giving you all one warning. If you have ever experienced my driving first hand as a passenger, I warn you. I fly the same way I drive." she informed.

She hit a few buttons and touched sapphire stud in her earlobe. A strange contraption appeared, covering the right side of her face. Her right eye was covered by a black, transparent glass, which was then linked with a headphone that covered her right ear. A black microphone hovered inches from her ruby, red lips and was also linked to the headphone.

A flash of silver appeared on the glass before disappearing. Silver letters appeared over the glass.

"Galactic Soldier, Shade. Inner Circle Member ID, 01." she said, her voice a monotone.

Silver letters filled the screen over her eyes causing her to nod to herself.

"Yes. Emergency, Code Green. We have a casualty on board. Inner Circle Member ID, 03. Galactic Soldier, Corona. Bullet wound, and multiple injections had been put on the body. Now let's get back home. Colony L7, hanger." she said.

A flash of silver covered the screen and the jet roared to life before blasting off, out of the atmosphere. The flight became tense the closer to the Colony they became. Raven had abandoned the cockpit, putting it on autopilot. She sat next to the stiff, cold body that laid in the back. Her hand ran through the thinning hair.

"Time to face the music." she whispered as a silver flash and words went up on the screen.

Raven nodded and stood up. Taking back the controls, they arrived at the hanger. Missy was first out, followed by Lin, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, and Marquis. Jacarei stood there gazing up at them with wonder.

It slowly disappeared and was replaced by sorrow as Raven walked out, carrying the dead body of his fiancee. Jacarei ran up and took the ice, cold body from Raven's hands, glaring at her.

Raven forced a soft smile before turning on her heel and running out of the room.

"Marquis? What happened?" Jacarei asked, his face buried in the blonde, locks of his would've-been-wife.

"Same thing as to what happened to Andre. She wasn't the only casualty. Relena Peacecraft was killed as well." Marquis replied, calmly.

Tears stopped as Jacarei looked up confused.

"She would never hurt a government official. So why Peacecraft?" he asked the older man.

"I don't know. She said something that pulled at Rae's strings." the black haired man replied, before walking in the same direction Raven had gone in.

Jacarei sat there, hugging Lily's body close, the others staying to comfort the crying man.

{End}

[A disheveled Rae appears out of thin air.] phew. I lost her. Thank you for reading. I hope you R&R. [tackled from behind by Pita]

Pita: You're so dead!

.....Will we ever find out why Lily attacked Raven. Will we ever fing out the story behind the death of the proclaimed Andre. What happened to make her snap in the base? Will Rae ever give up her Fun Dip?

Rae: Never!!! IT'S ALL MINE!


	19. The Cold Memorial

CrazyRae: Hello people. Quick update i know. I got rid of Pita...phew. She's hard to converse with after a while. hehehe...

CR: I have a new friend who loves doing the Disclaimer. Please give a round of applause for......SPAZZY!!

Spazzy: HEY HEY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! RAE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MOUNTAIN DEW AND FUN DIP...WITH THE OCCASIONAL PIXI STIX.

CR: See...Not as bad right?

Spazzy: OH MAN.....I GOT A JOKE...ONE TIME THERE WAS A MAN....AND HE HAD A DOG!

[Spazzy bursts out into laughter, while Rae sweatdrops and rubs the back of her head] Rae: Don't mind her. She's uh....unstable.

Spazzy: Oh yeah, I KNOW I AM BUT WHAT ARE YOU!

Rae: [sweatdrops] um...unstable...baka...hehehe...please enjoy the story.

{Begin}

Chapter Nineteen

Heero growled to himself as he worked on his laptop in the privacy of his room. He couldn't believe what happened.

I don't know who to trust, he thought to himself. Dr. J just tried to kill us. Ra–Zero just murdered Relena and her own sister. Who do we trust?

He heard the slightest sound of a thump. Standing up and looking outside his balcony window, he saw the very person who laced his thoughts, standing up from a crouched position. Her face contorted into a wince, before she ran off.

Is she nuts, he asked himself.

Since it was nearing November the temperature in the Colony had dropped, and the girl was dressed in shorts and a tank top. He sighed and followed, jumping off his balcony.

He soon found himself standing in front of the wire gates that stood at the entrance of a park. Yami Memorial Park was engraved in on the wire. He noticed foot prints so he followed them, through the slightly opened gates.

It seems as though this park is rarely visited, he assumed, seeing barely anything left from visitors like you would at any normal park.

The trash cans were empty, and vines grew up the wire casing. Benches looked brand new. He continued to follow the foot prints only to see himself standing at the edge of a half-frozen lake. His sharp eyes caught something familiar.

A figure was swimming back towards the shoreline where he stood. It was Zero. Her black hair was soaked and shards of ice laced some strands of hair. Blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Usually ruby, red lips had turned to a dark, purple. He moved as she pulled herself out of the lake, shaking slightly as her frozen muscles tried to support her. She collapsed and rolled onto her back, gazing at the blackened sky.

"Cold....is...good." she panted out.

Heero growled and kicked her softly in the side, trying to get her up.

"Get up." he demanded.

Her eyes looked up, the vacantness caused him to inwardly gasp. If it wasn't for the fact she was breathing, he'd think she was dead.

"Oh...it's just...you." she replied softly.

"What the hell is in your head?" he asked, curious as to why she would willingly swim in a half-frozen lake.

He could already see her hair hardening into slight icicles. Her eyes moved back to the sky.

These are the things she does, that makes me think she is suicidal, he thought rashly.

"Clean...blood. A man I once knew had told me, the only way to cleanse yourself of taking a life so coldly, is to wash it away with the same temperature. I don't even deserve to live. You wonder why I want to kill the old man so bad? That's why. He's teamed up with a man crueler than you see me as. The same man I spared, is doing this to me." she mumbled softly, her eyes half-closed.

"No. You don't deserve to live. Murdering a government official is one thing, but murdering your own flesh and blood is worse." Heero replied, disgust lacing his voice.

A growl left the girl's throat, causing him to look over. She was glaring at the holographic sky.

"If that's the case then I shouldn't have lived for even a second out of my miserable life. Then five years out of my life. Then...sixteen years, and now I don't deserve to be alive for my wonderful eighteen years out of my life." she growled out.

"Sixteen?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Oh, that's right. No one knows about that one. Why do you think Andre died? He wasn't a push-over soldier. He was strong, and fought to the bitter end. Too bad. He was my favorite. I never liked the other one." she answered, her voice sounded distant, as her eyes matched.

"You murdered your brother? The one you talk so highly about?" he growled out, disgust ringing in his voice.

"Uh huh." she said nodding her head slightly, "I did alright. I almost couldn't but then the promise went through my mind."

"Promise?"

Her eyes traveled to her interrogator. She glared coldly.

"Why should you people care?" she huffed out as she stood up.

She turned and walked off, Heero angrily following. He thought he lost her when he found her kneeling in front of some sort of monument. She seemed to be kneeling respectively as the old martial artist did.

"I'm sorry everyone. I have to finish this. I will meet you soon." her voice whispered.

She stood up and disappeared into the shadows. Heero slowly walked over to the monumental item and read the engravings. It read:

_To Those of the Inner Circle_

_Who Have Died Honorably_

_For The Outer Colony_

_Rest In Piece for Eternity_

_Rachel Amber Satin, Zeal_

_Matilda Rath Satin, Rei_

_Micheal Ese Rivers , Placid_

_Andre Sol Tenshi, Rapid_

_Nikolai Hazen Rose, Noble_

He noticed that these were some of the names that were tattooed around her upper arm. He shook his head and headed back towards the temple.

Why is it these Inner Circle people are so important to her, he asked himself.

He noticed, as he arrived, her light had flickered off. He didn't understand how she could deal with the tainted room. Even he'd go insane.

He jumped up and entered his room. Taking off his jacket and tank top he laid down on his bed. His eyes shutting as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

{End}

Spazzy: And then he said..."WUZZUP!" and then i was like..."WUZZUP!"

Rae: Um...thankd for reading. R&R please.

Spazzy: Yeah! Raid and Raves!

[Sweatdrops] Rae: maybe this isn't such a good idea. um...oh yeah...next chapter i am going to acknowledge those who R&R'd. Don't worry, i'll bring someone not as....insane.


	20. Who's The Real Monster?

CrazyRae: I know, I know. I've been in a lot of fights lately, so i've been a busy person. Here is Chapter Twenty, but first i want to recognize those who have kept reviewing.

RikoRishodeathangeloflight: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. Don't worry, everything in this story that Zero or Raven does has meaning behind it.

Computer Geek Michelle: Yep, Quatre is starting to doubt his friendship with Raven, but he's also starting to doubt himself.

Fragile Phyche: Thanks. I love your story by the way. Do keep up with the work.

CrazyRae: Alright, I know this may be confusing, but since the guys are angry with Raven now, they see and think of her as Zero, so that's why i'm writing Zero, but having people outside of the group call her Raven. No i haven't gone mad....yet.

Disclaimer: NOPE! I still don't own Gundam Wing, and if i did, i would have Heero all to myself.

{Enjoy}

Chapter Twenty

Days passed and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Quatre and Lin had decided for everyone that they were going to celebrate it. For the first time, the guys felt like a family. Wufei and Duo, the two arguing brothers, Quatre the kind-hearted brother, Trowa the quiet yet helpful brother, and Heero the loyal yet harsh brother.

They were sitting in the living room, enjoying a small conversation, just the day before Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, and then we all thought the little girl had just disappeared, but nope. Standing right behind us, following our every move, was her. It was really creepy." Missy finished.

Alex chuckled in remembrance just as Raven walked into the house, Andrea following.

"Look, Andrea, I want you to stay with Uncle Q. I have a lot of work to do, and I want you to enjoy Thanksgiving." she said, kneeling in front of the crying girl.

Raven hugged the little girl with a sigh.

"I want to help." the little girl cried.

"I know dear, but this is something I have to do. I promise, when I get back tonight, I'll take you out somewhere special." Raven whispered, causing the girl to smile.

"Really?"

Raven nodded, "A promise made by Raven, is a promise kept."

Her voice wavered slightly, and she gave the little girl one last squeeze before standing up. She grabbed her leather jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

"Now Andrea, please behave." she whispered before turning to Quatre, "Can you watch her for me please? I really have to do something important."

Quatre glared at her, in remembrance of what happened but nodded. The dark girl gave a weak smile before turning around and running out of the house. Quatre knelt before the small girl, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll have fun." Quatre reassured her.

Andrea smiled and Quatre stood up with her in his arms. Turning to the group, he smiled softly.

"Hey. Will two of you guys go to the store?" he asked.

Duo offered, as did Heero. Duo offered, cause he wanted to, but Heero had his 'mission' in mind. So the two grabbed the list and walked out to the garage. They climbed into a black, Corvet and sped out of the driveway.

Duo, who was driving, sped down the road almost as fast as Zero had. The radio was blaring, annoying the hell out of his companion. He saw a familiar sheen of black and slammed on his breaks. Heero shot him a glare but Duo pointed to a person who was climbing out of the passengers' side of a black, '96 Mustang Convertible.

Raven, stood there, leaning inside the window of the passengers' side of the care. She was talking to the driver, who seemed to be that woman, Ruby. Raven tapped the top of the car, as she pulled out a package and stepped away from the car, just before it sped off.

Raven stood there, watching the vehicle drive off into the horizon. Her hair was laced with snowflakes, that fell from the Colony's sky. The guys didn't know how they could produce snow, but ignored it. They gazed at the white, slightly large, package in her hands and watched her turn around to gaze at a church-like building. They watched as she gazed at the building sadly before shaking her head. She walked up the many stairs, leading to the beautiful building.

The two looked at each other.

"Heero, go and get the others, I'll keep an eye on her." Duo said with utmost seriousness.

Heero knew what Zero had done had struck a cord with Duo, so he nodded and took the drivers' seat. Duo had climbed out and ran up the stairs, just as Heero sped off.

Duo slowly entered, watching as Zero stood there. The snow slowly melted and her hair had become damp, but a small smile laid on her lips as she gazed at the stained-glass windows.

"Hello Maxwell." she said, her eyes never meeting his as they closed in content.

"Zero." he greeted harshly.

He noticed she flinched slightly, but the smile never left her lips. He growled.

She shouldn't be smiling after what she did, he thought

"You are angry as well. It's ok, I know what I did may seem wrong, but it would've meant me going back on my word. I promised." she replied, her eyes opening turning to him, a sad smile on her lips.

His eyes caught sight of the white, package. He glared suspiciously.

"What's in the box?" he demanded.

Her lips formed into a grin, confusing him slightly.

"Oh, just some crazy concoction of mine." she sighed with pride.

"Rae! Oh you brought a friend?" an older voice broke the tension.

Turning, both of their gazes fell on an old woman, with beautiful, snow, white hair pulled into a tight bun that sat on the back of her head. Soft, chocolate, brown eyes looked down at them with kindness that made even Quatre look slightly evil. She was dressed in simply, black robes.

"Carla," the girl greeted with a nod, "This is Duo Maxwell."

Zero turned to Duo with a fake smile and motioned to the older woman.

"Ma– Duo, this is Carla Grace. She runs the church and watches after everyone."

Duo nodded and bowed respectively. The woman returned the nod, before turning to talk to Zero.

"Raven, I know that you are busy, so what brings you here? On a holiday no less." Carla questioned.

"Oh, just here for my yearly runs. Besides, since when have I ever not brought something for everyone?" the assassin replied, her voice surprisingly soft.

Carla smiled and nodded, motioning for them to follow her into a back room. Duo, confusedly, followed as Zero and the older woman talked.

"I heard what happened to Lilian dear. I'm sorry she had to die so tragically." Carla sympathized.

Duo watched as Zero's hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles turning white. She smiled sadly at the woman.

"Yeah, she did but she's better off where she is, don't you think? I mean, Lily in the midst of war?" Zero acknowledged.

"Oh, but no one deserves to die. What exactly happened?" the white haired woman asked.

Zero had opened her mouth to answer but a gunshot rang through the church. Something pierced through Zero's right shoulder, and hit the door she was walking towards with such force it went through. The package flew from her hand and slid on the tile floor. Upon falling to the floor, it opened, revealing a slightly large, square cake. Her eyes widened as she clenched her shoulder with pain.

"NO!" the girl yelled, running towards the open doors as scream behind it broke loose.

Duo turned his head to see Heero, holding a smoking gun in his hand, the rest of the group but Lia. Carla had chased after Zero in the same manner as the assassin had done on seeing the bullet go through the door. They were about to follow, when all commotion stopped. The doors opened again and Carla walked out, her eyes wide and shaky. She collapsed to her knees, tears reaching her eyes. Quatre ran up to comfort the woman, who looked up with immense sorrow.

"HOW COULD YOU BRING SUCH VIOLENCE INTO A SACRED PLACE!" the old woman yelled out.

Quatre backed up at the large amount of sorrow that hit his heart. Suddenly the doors opened and Zero slowly, and deadly, walked out of the room. Her coat was in her arms, covering a bundle. Eyes never looked up as she walked towards the front door.

"Carla," Zero started, her voice cold and dead, causing the woman to look up. "I'll be back, just try and keep the others calm."

Zero then walked out of the sacred building, confusing everyone in the process. The woman before them turned and walked into the room, the others following with curiosity. Upon entering though, they didn't need to be told what happened.

A group of scared children sat, huddled in the corner of a room. Blood soaked the white tile on the floor. The group turned and ran out of the church, chasing after the assassin in wonder. They ran headfirst into the blistering, cold weather, wondering how she could be wearing but a tank top and not slowing down. That's when a voice caught filled their ears.

"I came here as fast as possible. What happened? What is that?" the voice wasn't familiar.

"Nothing. Just take me to CC." Zero's vacant voice said.

Squealing wheels reached their ears and became but a distant sound. The group climbed into the vehicles that had used to get there. Headed towards CC, speeding without a second thought. They showed up and entered the white building.

Entering the building they were about to ask where Zero went when loud yells, and hurried voices and footsteps rushed pass them. Zero had ran behind the many doctors that surrounded the body. Heero grabbed her forearm and turned her around, only to be met with a murderous glare.

"I swear Yuy. You touch me one more time, I will forget you ever being 01. I'm starting the think he was nothing more than a dream." she said, her voice in a dead monotonous sound.

Heero flinched away slightly, letting go of her arm. The girl yanked it back and ran down the halls. Heero glared at the empty spot and followed after his 'mission' without a second thought.

When the G-boys and the three girls arrived to where Zero stood, a man was talking to her. He was dressed in your usual doctor get-up. The walked closer to here the end of the conversation.

"...I'm sorry." the man said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

They watched as Zero dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face. A loud scream left her throat, causing everyone to flinch. Her screams continued until Heero grew sick of it. Walking over he raised his arm and punched her across the face. That happened to be a mistake.

Zero lunged up, her hand grasping his throat, and slammed him against the wall opposite of her. Trails left from tears marked her cheek. She was glaring coldly at him, her hands clenching tightly around his throat, causing it almost impossible to breath.

"Has he really turned you into a monster?" she demanded, her voice cried. "Has he turned you into such a monster that you don't even think before you shoot?"

She let go of him, allowing him to drop slightly, before her fist slammed into his stomach. He hunched over in pain, wheezing from the loss of air.

Just then a stretcher came out of the double doors. Laying on it was a child about the age of seven. Her long, dark, black hair reminded everyone of Zero's. Pale, blue eyes gazed blankly at the ceiling as she was stopped in front of Zero, who had turned around. Her hand brushed over the small girl's eyes. Upon pulling away, the smaller girl's eyes were closed into an eternal rest. She sent a nod to the pair wheeling the child out of the room and they were running down the hall.

Zero shook her head and turned, so her back was to the entire group.

"I thought you Preventers were different. I was once again wrong. You Preventers are all the same. Killing innocent people. People who don't even know we are on the brink of war. At least when I kill someone, I have reasons for doing so." was all the girl said before walking away, leaving a group of highly, guilty soldiers.

{End}

CR: Such a tear jerker ending. Hopefully you all understand what happened. The next chapter will explain everything.

CR: R&R, and i hope you enjoyed my story.


	21. Losing Battle

CrazyRae: Yea, Yea...i know i've taken a while to update and everything, but i've been in a huge fight lately, and i just lost a good friend of mine. [Shrugs] Oh well. Anyways, I am not really in the mood. Thanks for all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing.

{Begin}

Chapter Twenty-One

The Gundam Pilots winced as they heard the grunts of Heero, training harshly as punishment for what he did. He had assumed Zero was trying to commit another terrorist attack and ended up killing a small child.

Why? He asked himself, It was an accident. I never wanted that to happen.

Heero sent a final blow to the new punching bag and the unprotected skin underneath his nails broke and blood flowed freely from the pain. He heard the door open and growled.

"Leave." was all he said.

Seconds passed and he felt something slam into his cheek, knocking him to the ground. He rubbed his cheek.

I know that punch, he thought as he looked up to see the black haired assassin.

"What did he do to you 01? What happened to the boy who showed emotion?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Like you said, he died and was replaced by a killing machine." was the only reply he gave.

She punched him again, causing a growl to leave his throat.

"Go away Zero." he demanded.

Her foot slammed into his stomach, sending him into a hunched over position.

"My name is RAVEN." she spat, kneeing him in the face.

Heero fell backwards and laid there.

"Tell me, _Heero_. Why don't you show emotion? Is it too weak for you? Am _I_ too weak for you? Do you find me inferior because I can kill yet still show emotion? TELL ME _YUY_. What made you change?" she demanded, standing above him.

"War. Bloodshed. The little girl with the dog." Heero replied.

Her foot slammed into his side, sending him rolling on the mat.

"Looks like I have to beat your emotions back in. I want to see you cry like you did all those years ago. I want you to be able to look Quatre and your friends in the eyes without making them flinch from your vacancy." she growled out, her foot ramming into him again.

"Why should I?" he choked out.

"That old man, who you see as a mentor, took away everything I taught you. I swear if you don't show at least a little emotion that isn't negative like hate or anger, I will stay here and beat it out of you some more." she snapped.

He stood up and glared at her, hoping for it to have some effect. It did. She punched him right in the face.

"Don't ever look at me like that!" she ordered.

He glared harder. He could feel it coming. He wasn't ready. She swung and everything was done in a flash. Heero had her pinned against the wall, hands above her head, his lips pressed against hers. After her body relaxed, she began kissing back, her eyes drifting shut in the process.

Heero's lips left hers and traveled down her neck, sucking and kissing lightly. His hand let go of hers and ran underneath her shirt, caressing her skin softly as they traveled up to gently run over the curve of her breast. His other hand resting on the nape of her neck, pulling her close.

"01." her voice moaned out softly, in his ear.

A shiver ran up his spine slightly.

"Heero..." he paused looking up into her eyes, "My name is now Heero."

His finger, which was caressing her breast, flicked causing her head to tilt back. His lips crashed down on her exposed throat.

"Heero...." she moaned out, her hands pushing against him, breaking him off relunctantly.

"I'm sorry. I only want you to do this because you want to, not because I broke you." she whispered.

Her body was enveloped in the shadows and she disappeared within his grasp. He shivered as he felt his shadow caress his body before the presence disappeared.

Did I want that? He asked himself, Or was it just cause I lost control and went with the first thing I thought would shut her up?

He walked back to his room, deep in thought. His mind continued to question whether he meant to do it or not. He found his way to his bed and stripped off his tank top, shoes, socks and pants, laying down in his boxers. His hands resting behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling.

She is beautiful, no one can disagree with that. She is spunky, outspoken, open and blunt with how she feels. She seems to not be able to cry, but then that wouldn't explain why she had tears running down her cheeks at the hospital. Yet, she sounded as though it hurt her more so than it would any normal person.

His mind traveled to the little girl who he had accidently shot just a few hours ago.

She looked so much like a younger Zero. Her hair, eyes, lips and body structure. It all reminds me of Zero when she was younger.

His eyes widened when he realized he had killed a person who looked just like her. He had killed an innocent child, who resembled Zero so perfectly.

I'm....I'm sorry. He apologized to himself, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt an innocent.

He remembered how he wanted to shoot the box, but he shot Zero instead. A pang of guilt washed over him as he remembered the bullet going straight through her shoulder. Sitting up, he finally came to a conclusion.

"I...love her." he whispered, looking down at his bloody hands.

He stood up and walked to her room, about to knock before he heard a voice inside the room.

"You have two days Shade. If not, I wont hesitate on my threat." a dark voice said.

A growl was emitted from someone's throat.

"Look! I promised you didn't I? I'm not one to break a promise. I'll give you the info, just back off." Zero's voice stated coldly.

"I expect you to bring it to Earth. I want the info in two days. You know where the base is." the voice said.

A slam was heard as though something was thrown against a wall and shattered.

"Bastard." he heard being murmured.

He left the door and went back to his room.

Who was she making a deal with? He asked himself, as new information changed the events, Can she be trusted?

He drifted off into slumber.

{End}

Rae: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! What just happened right? Well too bad....cause i'm not tellin. I hope you enjoyed. R&R.


End file.
